Sakura Season: True Love
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: What is this? Ranma, a college kid, and not a martial artist? Ranko, a feminist bully who acts like Tendo Nabiki? Ryouga, not a lost kid, but the 'dense' kid? If that is not weird enough, all Ranma wants is true love! Hard, huh?
1. Ranma's Story

Author's Notes: AAHHHGG! HELP ME! COLLEGE IS SO ANNOYING! I NEED TO WRITE A FIC ABOUT COLLEGE LIFE OR ELSE I'LL GO MAD!

__

Hey, have you ever heard about the series Ranma ½? Of course you have, because you wouldn't be reading this...

But for those who hasn't watched the series let me give you an explanation. Ranma ½ is about a martial artist trained in the road for ten years. Along the way, his idiot father engages him for food or/and money. Then, at age 16, they go to this place filled with pools. Legend says that whoever falls in the spring takes the form of the last individual who drowned there. 

The boy named Ranma [obviously] got dunked into the pool of the drowned young girl, and with cold water, changes into a female version of himself, and when he is dabbed with warm water, he turns back to his original male form. His curse, and rivals, not to mention the families his father duped made the series the well renowned and famous... maybe in your world. 

Actually, the series was not well received here in Japan. There was a plan for the series to be continued, after the failed wedding, but with the lack of supporters, it seems my days of stardom are gone.

By the way, my name is Ranma, like the character I play in the series... coincidence, huh?

****

Sakura Seasons: True Love

Chapter 01: Ranma's Story

Ranma woke up with a start, looking around him. He was once again in his room, the ceiling up above stayed still as his mind went around. 

"Ranma-kun, if you aren't awake yet, I'll get the hose and wake you up!" a female voice shouted from outside the room Ranma was staying. The boy sighed, wiped his eyes a bit, then stared at his room. 

Posters of Ranma ½ series littered all over the place. One showed Ranma in a sleeveless red shirt, and behind him was the female version of Ranma. Ranma groaned. Couldn't he just sleep? And he was having a good dream too.

"RANMA!" shouted the female voice again. 

"ALRIGHT AKANE!" Ranma shouted back. "Geez! Can't any people get some good sleep around here?" 

The door suddenly burst open, and Ranma froze as he saw Akane's face linger in the door. "About time you got up, baka-kun. Hurry up, dress up as we are already late for college! No brother of mine is going to be a slacker! Come on!" 

+++++++

__

That is Akane, my sister. She too was part of the Ranma ½ crew, and she played my fiancée. Alright, she is not my real fiancée, okay? She just plays it in the show. 

We usually get along, but we always fight. It is what made our acting so convincing. I tease Akane in or out of the camera, and she hits me in or out the camera just the same. The only hard part we did was when we had to kiss in the show. Yuck! Try kissing your older sister! 

Yes, older. She's actually 21 years, and I'm only 19, yet she still looks younger than me. She also has smaller breasts than any of her classmates, hehehe! 

+++++++

"Akane, ow! Let go of my ear!" Ranma complained as Akane dragged him up from the bed, and began to take of his clothes. "HEY!" Ranma shouted, and covered himself with his arms. 

"Oh, don't be shy, Ranma-baka," Akane stated. "I've seen you naked enough to last some girls a lifetime." And she successfully took off Ranma's shirt, and looked at her topless brother. She sighed. "The muscles you had while filming are gone now. You haven't even been exercising, have you?" 

Ranma frowned, and began to mutter unintelligibly.

+++++++

__

Yes, muscles. When I was doing the shooting, when I was 17, I was given a free membership in the gym. Playing as a martial artist was tough, and it was tougher if you don't have flexibility, strength and speed. After the show, I stopped exercising, and now... I'm a weak dud! WAH!

AH, who CARES? I got the cutest face in my whole college! Not even that baka Ryouga can compare!

+++++++

"What did you say?" Akane suddenly demanded, as she heard some soft muttering about tomboys and small breasts. Ranma suddenly backed away from her, putting his hands in front of him. 

"Nothing, Akane!" he replied. 

"Good!" Akane replied. "Now, since you don't want your sister dressing you up, HURRY UP AND DRESS UP!" 

Ranma snapped up straight. "Yes ma'am!" 

=Tokyo University=

__

Ah, the well renowned Tokyo U. It was a place filled with dreams, fantasies and destinies. It was a place where all people from different walks of life would clump together and forge a new world. 

It is also where I can find my friends, and some of the crew of the Ranma ½ show. 

"YO RANMA!" a boy with quite a dark tan called. Ranma looked up, and saw his friend running towards him. 

"HEY BUDS!" Ranma called. 

+++++++

__

Buds is not Japanese. Heck, Buds is not his real name actually, but we get along well. He knows my part as the sex changing martial artist in the show, and instead of laughing like everyone else, he actually helped me up with my lines. 

+++++++

"So, what took you so long, man?" Buds asked as he adjusted his backpack. 

"Nothing much. Akane tried fixing my hair," Ranma complained. Buds looked at him, and checked out the pigtail done. 

"Why don't you cut it off man?" Buds asked. Ranma rolled his eyes. 2 years, Buds never let up on that question. 

"It suits me fine," Ranma said smugly, giving it a dramatic wave which made him look cooler than he appeared. "And how about you, Buds? When will you get a girlfriend?" 

Buds froze at that question, and glared at Ranma. "Hey, look who is talking, Mr. Martial Artist!" 

"Hey now!" Ranma warned with a raised finger, smiling. "You are hitting below the belt already." 

Buds ignored him. "Whatever man." Then he suddenly changed his mood. "Hey, guess what!" 

"What?" Ranma asked, curious. 

"You know the martial artist club that has been teaching students? It broke into two separate factions," Buds replied. Ranma's eyes widened. 

"NO! Ranko actually did it?" Ranma asked, surprised. 

+++++++

__

Ranko is... Ranko. She had played my female side because she looks like me when her hair was done in a pigtail. She is shorter than me, and her breasts... wooh baby. And she is cute with long red hair, usually loosely tied in a ponytail. 

But Ranko has no boyfriend, or will ever have one, in my opinion. She takes her Martial Arts too seriously, and she is a bit of a feminist. When she became the captain of the martial arts team, she had began to ask for the club to be separated into males and females. 

+++++++

"Yup, the club is officially split. One for the females, and one for the males," Buds replied. He sighed. "The male faction is at disadvantage. Most of the males just joined to leer at girls in a doji. Once there were no more females, they all quit and joined the swimming club. The only one left there is Tarou, and Mu Tsu." 

Ranma sighed sadly. "Man, I wish those two good luck, especially knowing Ranko." 

+++++++

__

Tarou and Mu Tsu were also in the show, except that Tarou's last name is not really Pantyhose, and Mu Tsu is not really blind or dorky, although he is Chinese. They actually are the two coolest guys you will ever meet. 

+++++++

"And now, I had heard that Ranko plans to use Xian Pu against Mu Tsu..." Buds sighed sadly. 

"I feel bad for Mu Tsu man," Ranma muttered. "I mean, that is really low. Mu Tsu is head over heels over Xian Pu... and who wouldn't be? I mean, did you have a good look at her? Long purple hair, those perky mounds on her chest, and..." 

"Ranma, stop it," Buds scolded Ranma softly. "You are drooling." Ranma glared at Buds. 

"Oh, please Buds, don't act so innocent already!" Ranma muttered. "Didn't you brag on how much data you have on the girls in college, or the hentai games you have in your laptop?!" 

Buds suddenly darted and covered Ranma's mouth. "SSSHHHH! You asshole, you want us to be discovered?!" 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," a clicking sound was heard behind Buds and Ranma. Both boys suddenly froze as they recognized the voice. Slowly, they turned around, and saw a group of girls, glaring at them with daggers. The leader of the group was Ranko, the red head bombshell. She wore a tight fitting shirt with a skirt that covered her knees. Her hair was done in another stylish ponytail. "Boys will be boys..." she said. 

Buds groaned, and hit his head at his palm. Ranma groaned too. A little mention of hentai, the female team of the martial arts club would be there. "Hi Ranko," Buds greeted neutrally. 

Ranma looked at the group of girls and saw one of his friends glaring at him. "H-hi Yuka..." Ranma greeted the girl with short brown hair. The girl grunted, and turned her head. Ranma bowed his head shamefully. 

+++++++

__

When I was young, I had a great best friend. Her name was Yuka, and from the time we were in our early childhood, we did everything together. 

Now, she followed Ranko's words, and severed any connections with me. We never went out anymore as friends, nor did we invite each other to our houses. She took everything I did bad, and turned it against me. 

+++++++

Ranko approached the two boys, smiling like a predator. "Well, it seems we have discovered something new. Buds here plays hentai games," Ranko announced. All glares went to Buds. The boy made a small 'eep' sound, and bowed his head. "And you do know what the female martial art faction does to those kinds of boys!" and Ranko started to move towards Buds. 

"Hey now, wait a minute!" Ranma moved between Buds and Ranko. Looking at the girl, he steeled himself. "I can't let you do that!" 

Ranko looked irritated. "Why not, Ranma? Are you going to tell your mommy Akane?" she teased. Ranma turned red with embarrassment, and the girls all laughed. Ranko stared at Ranma. "Look Ranma, as much as it is expensive, you will save you, and Buds a lot of world of pain. And you know what happens if you tell on anyone!" 

Ranma grit his teeth. "This is bullying!" Ranma shouted. "You got no right to do this, you little..." 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Buds shouted suddenly, gripping Ranma's shoulders tightly. "Here, Ranko," Buds said neutrally, handing out 2000 Yen. "I paid, so leave us alone, now, okay?" 

Ranko snatched the money, and began t count it. Satisfied, she nodded. "Good, that ends our problems. See you soon, boys..." and she laughed as she walked away, with the girls following him. 

Ranma looked at Yuka, who just spared him a glance, before walking away from him. Ranma sighed deeply, then took a look at Buds. "Why did you give it to her?!" 

"It's okay," Buds sighed, shaking his head. "I-I am not as s-strong or as fast as Ra-Ranko is... please, let's just drop it." 

"But... but you... we could have resisted!" Ranma practically shouted. 

"And what? Get beaten up?" Buds shuddered. 

+++++++

__

Ranko and her team did one thing to earn money, and that is to hunt hentais. The 'victims' would need to pay them 2000 yen or else she would tell the 'victims' girlfriend, or parents. 

But with Buds' and me is different. She would just beat us up. Last time... never mind. I don't want to talk about it. 

+++++++

The two friends walked silently towards their classrooms, getting on with their first class. Tokyo U was a very big place, easy to get lost. But after a year of studying there, it was a piece of cake. 

Once Ranma and Buds had entered their classrooms, they were greeted by another friend of theirs. 

"Ranma! Buds!" Ryouga called. Buds and Ranma waved back at him, and began to walk towards him. 

+++++++

__

Yup, good old Ryouga. He was also in the show. No, he doesn't have a directional problem. No, he isn't out there to kill me. And no, he doesn't turn to a pig. 

He is a cool guy too, if you get to know him. Although he is kinda dumb about girls and stuff, but he is more of an athlete than I am. He plays baseball. 

+++++++

"There were rumors that the female anti-hentai squad just got new money as they found out two boys have been very naughty," Ryouga said with a shrug. Yes, he was dense. 

Ranma and Buds shivered. Rumors fly around, and it is usually started with Ranko. She tells almost everyone about her exploits today, but just leaves out the names. It gives boys a shiver down their spine knowing Ranko can very well destroy them. 

"Uh... really?" Buds replied nervously. 

"That is... nice..." Ranma shivered. 

"Ranko also wanted me to do her a favor," Ryouga began, his finger going towards his chin. Ranma and Buds looked at him curiously. 

"Huh? Ranko asking a boy a favor?" Ranma asked incredulously. 

"That is weird. What did she ask?" Buds asked. 

"She asked me to hold and read this magazine... I didn't get the name. It's about... girls, I think. I was about to take it because it had the word 'Play' in it, but when she said it wasn't baseball, I didn't accept it," Rouga replied, shrugging again. 

Ranma and Buds slapped their heads with their hands. Ryouga was really dense, and although not dumb, he could have only gotten so far as Tokyo U because of his skills in baseball. 

"she was a bit mad..." Ryouga continued. Looking at Ranma and Buds, he asked, "Do you think I should have taken it?" 

Buds smiled nervously. "No, you don't have to take it if you don't want to..." 

"CLASS, EVERYONE STAND UP!" the class representative called. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stood up. Th teacher came in. "BOW!" and everyone else did. "SIT!" and everyone followed. 

Ranma sighed. Another college day...

To Be Continued...

NEXT: Romance in the air! Ranma and Yuki, together again?!


	2. Connections

__

As the world turns, season changes. When season changes, people watch, as each passing day of their lives is so different from others. Similarities may ensue, but never identically the same to the extent that one's life is just a carbon copy of the other. 

The Sakura season has once again appeared. It reminded people once again in of their pasts, whether they want to or not...

++++++++

__

"Ran-chan!" Yuka called, waving her small arms towards the young boy in front of her. 

"Yuka-chan!" Ranma replied, waving his own small arms, and waited for his friend. Yuka ran towards him, and Ranma had his little arm out, reaching towards her. 

++++++++

__

Ranma and Yuka watched the tree with fascination as the wind blew. The Sakura petals came down, following the wind, and the two kids were awe at what they saw. 

"Yuka-chan?" Ranma called. 

"Hai, Ran-chan?" Yuka replied. 

"Momma told me that there is a story about Sakura Trees," Ranma began. 

"What was the story?" Yuka asked, looking at Ranma. 

"It says that when people make a wish under a sakura tree, the wish would hold out forever," Ranma said excitedly. "They say a fairy lives inside the sakura trees, and hears wishes of sincere people. And it is said that the fairy would do everything it can to make wishes come true." 

Yuka smiled. "Wow! That is so nice! Let's try it, Ran-chan! Let us make a promise under the tree!" 

Ranma looked at his friend curiously. He looked liked he considered the idea. "That would be so cool... but what can we wish for?" Ranma asked. Yuka suddenly looked thoughtful too, as she tried to think of a good promise. Finally, she had one. 

"I know!" Yuka said. "Let us promise that we shall always be together!" 

Ranma smiled. "Yey! That's a good promise!" 

Yuka took out her pinky, and showed it to Ranma. "Shall we?" 

Ranma nodded, and took out his pinky as well. The two friends shook each other's pinky, stating one promise; "We shall remain together, always!" 

Yuka suddenly stood up awake, sweat visible in her forehead. The first thing she did was glance at her clock, and saw that it was still 4:30 AM, still much too early. She sighed. "Stupid dream..." she muttered. 

****

Sakura Season: True Love

Chapter 02: Connections

Yuka had slept once again, this time giving her a dreamless sleep. She was thankful for that. 

Why, one might ask. To be frank, no one except Yuka really knows. The dream, she knew, was a fragment of her past that she was ashamed of. A past she always tried to hide. A past, that she had blamed, only to one person. Ranma. 

Yuka woke up again, this time nearing 6:00 AM, perfect time to get ready. Going towards the bathroom, she took of her clothes, and peered at herself naked in the mirror. 

She checked her breasts, her sides, and her arms. She raised her legs, and checked it out, as she tried to look for bruises. 

She did this everyday, a bit conscious with her looks. Why, she too had no idea. It was like a habit that stuck to her to the very end. Looking at the mirror, she sighed again as her mind wandered towards Ranma.

Ranma had been her friend... once. A boy who had been her companion, her friend, and maybe even her first love. They did everything together, everything under the sun. It wasn't until the time... 

Yuka shuddered, and scolded herself. It was not the time to think such things, as she opened the faucet of cold water and splashed herself repeatedly in the face. 

"YUKA-CHAN!" a female voice called. "BREAKFAST!" 

Yuka glared at her own image in the mirror. Drops of water were sliding down her cheek towards her chin, and fell off, drop by drop. Yuka sighed again. "COMING!" 

=Tokyo U; Afternoon; Martial Arts Club=

"AGAIN!" Ranko shouted. "ONE!" 

"HYA!" the girls shouted as they punched the air with their right hand. 

"TWO!" Ranko ordered.

"HYA!" the girls shouted as they kicked with their left foot, twisting it a bit, then slowly shifting their body, turning 180 degrees around when their feet landed back on the floor. 

"GOOD!" Ranko said, nodding. "Everyone is improving. It won't be long, ladies, that we, the Female Clan of the Martial Arts Club will take over!" 

"YEAH!" most of the females shouted. 

Ranko smiled, as she looked around them. "We have all seen what kind of perverts this University has! We all saw men, joining the martial arts club just because of us. We saw men leering at us while we practiced, spoiling the good name of the Art. And now that we have successfully made our own faction, what SHALL WE DO?!" 

"WE TAKE OVER THE WHOLE CLUB!" one of the females shouted. The others cheered loudly. 

Ranko smiled widely this time, feeling proud again. Yet, there were a few more problems in taking over. For Ranko, she wanted complete control over the Martial Arts Club. Sure, she was able to get funds and enough supporters so the University would allow them to have a separate faction from the male group, but it was not enough. Ranko wanted the whole Martial Arts Club to be female-only. 

She knew once the females have disappeared from the males views, the male faction would literally lose most of their members. Now, only a few males are dedicated towards the art, and most of them are weaker than the girls Ranko was teaching. Except maybe three males. 

"B... but I heard that Mu Tsu and Tarou are still in the club!" one of the females said nervously. The girls suddenly began to chatter among themselves. 

"Not to mention 'him'!" another girl cried. The others suddenly nodded, and bowed their heads. 

Ranko shivered. There were three boys who she had respected so far as 'martial artists'. Mu Tsu, practitioner of Kung Fu; Tarou, freestyle street fighting; and not to least, 'him'.

'He' was one of the best martial arts group of the male faction. Best in the whole of Japan, actually. Tokyo U was usually awarded with medals on martial arts thanks to 'him'. Many had said that 'he' was a monster, able to manipulate his wooden staff like magic, taking hits and not go down, and even laugh like a maniac during fights. 

Ranko had met 'him' once. She shivered. It was one of the worst experiences she had in her life. So it was a surprise when one of the females in the group suddenly stood up and began shouting. 

"WHAT ARE YOU? COWARDS?!" a girl with short brown hair and red eyes glared at them. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN RANKO'S ULTIMATE PLAN?!" 

Another girl stood up. "REIKO IS RIGHT! I, XIAN PU, SHALL TAKE CARE OF MU TSU!"

"AND I SHALL TAKE CARE OF THAT BASTARD AARON!" the girl named 'Reiko' who has short brown hair and red eyes. The other girls gasped. Reiko just said 'his' name. Not only that, she had called him a bastard. They looked around, nervous. 

"AND I KNOW THAT TAROU!" another girl with pink hair done in a bun. Other girls stared at her. "You know me, I too know, and studied Tarou's style when we were still part of the Ranma ½ crew." 

Yuka twitched at the mention of the name. 

The girl continued, "And I will defeat him, or else my name is not Kiima!" 

Ranko applauded, and soon, most of the girls followed. Some few were still skeptical, but were still ready to support Ranko. There was one girl who clapped hard, but it was seen in her body form that something was bothering her. Ranko saw it, and raised her eyebrows. 

++++++++

Yuka sighed as she took out her practice clothes, and began to change to her normal clothes. Her thoughts were still all heavy and chaotic, that she didn't hear Ranko approach her from behind. 

"Yuka," Ranko called. Yuka jumped up a few centimeters, before turning around, and facing Ranko. 

"Ranko-sempai!" Yuka bowed down. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention." 

Ranko waved her hand. "Forget it. I'm more curious about your thoughts of today, as I sensed your mind wandering around." 

Yuka bowed her head down. "It's... nothing, Ranko-sempai. Just thinking something." 

"What is it, Yuka?" Ranko asked. Yuka shook her head. "Tell me, Yuka-chan. We've been friends since the time you joined the club. You were always open about things, but now... I feel like something is weighing heavily on you. Is it a boy?" 

Yuka twitched, and Ranko made a small noise. "I'm sorry, Ranko-sempai..." Yuka apologized. Ranko shook her head. 

"No need to apologize, Yuka," Ranko replied. "I have no real bad feelings about good relationship between men and women. So, if you think that he is right for you..." and she was cut of when Yuka suddenly punched her locker hard. 

"It's not THAT!" Yuka said angrily, but the anger was not focused on Ranko. It was more focused on herself. "It's Ranma!" 

Ranko froze, and stared at her. She did know Yuka and Ranma had a past, but what Yuka never explained. Maybe now, she would. "Yuka, although I think Ranma is perverted and all, but you never told me what was your beef with him. Can you tell me?" 

Yuka replied at once, her anger and her mind heavy with the thoughts of Ranma, that explaining went easy. "Bastard. We promised that we would be friends forever, but that... asshole!" Tears formed in her eyes as memories resurfaced. "It was during summer time...

[Flashback]

Young Yuka in a bathing-suit, spraying Ranma with water from her hand. Yuka looked so happy as she shared her transportable pool [the one you can blow up with air], when suddenly Ranma gave a scary look, and before Yuka could ask what was wrong, Ranma pushed her hard down...

[End Flashback]

... Ranma never apologized, and never got to remember that much. But I stayed away from him," Yuka finished her sentence. She sighed. "I hate him, yet I always think about him... How about you, Ranko-sempai? You worked with him during those times in Ranma ½, right? What do you think of him?" 

"He was an asshole," Ranko replied at once, without pausing. "He insulted my skills, and I have been itching to kick his ass from that day on." 

=Somewhere in Tokyo=

Yuka sighed again as she went back home. Tokyo U was a bit far, but with Japan's excellent public transport system, she had no difficulty in going home. 

No, the difficult part was avoiding Ranma. Both practically lived in the same neighborhood, and just a few blocks away. 

Sometimes, Ranma would pass by her house, and seem to stare at the tinted window at her room. She knew that, because she too looked out of the window, watching Ranma. But Ranma never seem to try and come over. He never tried to doorbell, or call her. 

Connections were severed. 

Yuka knew the reason. Ranma had mistreated her badly, pushing her like a rag doll, making her cry. It was the most painful thing she ever experienced. Betrayal. 

Heavy in thoughts, Yuka didn't notice that she was walking towards a lone male until she literally bumped into him. 

"Ow, sorry!" Yuka immediately apologized, and stared at the person who she bumped into. Her demeanor suddenly turned cold. "Oh, its you." 

Ranma flinched. He too was heavy in thought as he walked home, and bumped into his childhood friend by mistake. "H-hey Yuka..." 

Yuka ignored him, and walked away. Ranma stared at her, sighing, and he too went on his way back home. 

It was maybe just a few meters when Ranma finally saw something wrong. Glancing back at Yuka's retreating back, he was surprised to see three female figures stalking in the shadows. He narrowed his eyes, and began to follow Yuka. 

++++++++

Yuka sighed with relief as Ranma's face faded from view. She didn't need her thoughts to be about Ranma. She hit her palm to her forehead, trying to force his image out of his mind. 

__

Baka, baka, baka! Yuka thought. _He is not your friend anymore! He is an asshole! He is a pervert! He... _

"Well, if it isn't Yuka from the Martial Arts club in Tokyo U," a female voice called. Yuka looked at the source of the voice, and saw female twins, with long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. "How are you? Ready for the next tournament?" 

Yuka immediately recognized the two. Both were also part of a martial arts club, but not in Tokyo U, but in the K University, a somewhat expensive and high standard school. Ranko and Yuka both defeated them in the last tournament, and it was rumored that they still held grudges. 

"Oh, Usagi, Minako," Yuka greeted them neutrally. "Preparing for the next tournament?" 

Usagi just smiled, and Minako, beside her, nodded, but not to Yuka, but somewhere behind her. Yuka narrowed her eyes, and turned around, and saw a fist coming towards her face. 

Stunned, the girl fell on the floor, and felt some hard kicks in her stomach. Yuka gritted her teeth. The pain was blinding her, not allowing her to defend herself more accurately. 

The person who was beating Yuka up was a 'she'. Long flowing black hair, very sexy legs, Yuka recognized her as well. She too was part of the group in the K University. 

"Okay, Rei," Minako stated to the girl beating Yuka up. "That's enough for now." Rei stopped, and walked towards Minako. Bending down, Usagi smirked at Yuka's fallen form, and said in a nasty voice, "Don't expect us to be so easily defeated next tournament. We will kick your asses so bad, you're going to kiss the moon." And Minako, Usagi, and Rei began laughing. 

Yuka gritted her teeth. She wanted to get back to them, but with her injuries, she could only cough out some blood. 

"YUKA!" a male voice shouted, and Yuka gasped a bit, looking at the boy running towards her. It was Ranma! 

Usagi, Minako and Rei looked at the approaching male, and gave a small smile. "Well, will you look at this. If my eyes aren't deceiving me, it's Ranma from Ranma ½!" Minako stated. 

Ranma walked over Yuka's fallen form, bent down and took his hands towards Yuka's arm. The blood Yuka coughed was still wet and red. Ranma felt intense anger like he never experienced before. 

"H-how dare you do this to her?!" Ranma said angrily towards the three girls. "That is dishonorable! How could you!" 

Rei burst out with a fit of laughter as she saw Ranma threatening her. "Oh, is Mr. Martial Artist going to take on us?" she teased. Ranma froze, glared at them, and twitched.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ranma shouted, taking his hands up. "At least it's much better than playing some dumb SENSHI!" 

Rei, Minako and Usagi froze like they have been slapped. Their fists began to twitch as they replayed what Ranma had said a few moments ago. 

Usagi, Rei and Minako had played part in the Sailor Senshi series, but they loved the roles. True, the Sailor Moon Series were well received in Japan, unlike Ranma ½, and sure, they had to act like some underage weirdoes in revealing fukus was not one would call a cool thing, but they loved their roles. 

And Ranma had angered them by calling their roles dumb. Minako's eyes seem to glow red as she glared at the boy. "You know what, I had read some fanfics about Sailor Moon versus Ranma, and it is always that Ranma wins," Minako said angrily. Cracking her knuckles, she smiled evilly. "We'll see if that applies in real life!" and with that, she charged towards Ranma. 

++++++++

Yuka watched painfully as Ranma got punched, kicked, and his arm bent by two girls. Rei pinned her down on the ground, giving way to Usagi and Minako as they punched the lights out the boy. 

"Ranma..." Yuka whispered. 

Rei heard her, and laughed. "Well, your boyfriend seems to in trouble, huh? Beaten up by two pretty girls? Look at him, all bloody purple and blue." 

True to Rei's word, Ranma's face was covered with blood as Usagi and Minako continued to punish him. Ranma would have welcomed sleep, but Minako would not give him the satisfaction. 

"Heh, so the Ranma in real life isn't all that great, huh?" Usagi laughed. "Come on! Throw us a Ki blast!" 

Ranam growled, and lashed out with his right hand towards Usagi. The girl caught it easily, and placed it in an armlock. Ranma shouted in pain as Usagi gave more pressure to the arm. 

"So, this is what Ranma does in the real life huh?" Usagi asked. 

"Weakling, you don't even have the right to talk to us," Minako said, and put her fists down. Motioning Rei and Usagi, she said to them, "Come on, we are wasting our time. This is so boring." 

Yuka was in tears when Rei finally released her hold on her, and walked with Minako. Usagi looked at the groggy Ranma, and sighed. Letting his arm go, she gave out a viscous knee towards the boy's abdomen, driving him to nearly full unconsciousness, and walked towards Minako. Together, the three girls walked away. 

Yuka slowly stood up, her eyes in tears, and her mind torn apart. She had walked towards Ranma's almost unconscious and bloody form, and held him in her arms. 

"Stupid... why?!" Yuka cried. "Couldn't you just walk away?!" 

"Be... cause... I... promised..." Ranma replied weakly, his eyes not even opening. 

"Baka..." Yuka replied, and held him closer to her. 

++++++++

__

On that day, two people who have lost their connection, found one again. As one normal boy driven into pain to protect a friend, or maybe a loved one, he didn't falter. 

Maybe the love in him was so strong that it could have moved mountains, or froze rivers. Maybe it would give him enough power to freeze time, who knows? All that is knows, however, is that love is so strong, it is strong enough to reconnect and change the feelings of one person. 

But did Ranma's love really changed Yuka's feelings for him, or just showed her the feelings which she never wanted to see, taste or touch? 

Whatever it was, it was clearly one thing. Love. 

To Be Continued...

NEXT: Buds' turn…

Author's Note: Yes, this is very weird and different, but that is what makes it so nice. And also, take note that Buds' here is not really me, but a different me who never experienced betrayal at the age of 15, so is like any normal 19 year old boy. A bit of a hentai, and a gentleman. ^-^


	3. Part 1 of Chapter 03: Accident

__

What is an adult? 

A young individual turning to a fixed age given by the government, the older generation and the parents? Is that how adults are defined? 

Or maybe it is the maturity and the state of the mind of the person that makes him or her an adult?

This chapter is about a young man, whose mind has yet to be tested with sharpness like a katana, and his heart to be tested with fires of passion. It is time for him... to experience one particular feeling.

****

Sakura Seasons: True Love

Chapter 03a: Accidents

Buds sighed again as the professor of Economics explained the theory of the Demand and Supply. Most of the students with him, especially Ryouga couldn't seem to quite understand the Demand and the Supply curve, and how the changes in prices affect either one. 

Buds understood it after the professor's second explanation. If Demand increases, prices tend to increase unless the Supply moves with it. If Supply decreases, prices tend to increase. There are also things, like high prices decreases demand, or lowering price decreases supply. 

Buds yawned again, and took his book to cover his face so the professor wouldn't be insulted. He really likes the professor, being patient, and understanding. It also helped that 'she' was easy on the eyes. Yes, the prof was a 'she'.

Her long hair was tied in a bun behind her, and her long bangs seem to go in her cheeks very well. She also had ample breasts, long dreamy white legs, and beautiful eyes. 

But even though his professor was a beautiful woman indeed, Buds knew it was hopeless. She was married, and even has three kids, but then, a young man can still dream, right? 

No, what confused him more was his best friend, Ranma. Looking sideways, Buds found himself wondering once again. Why was Ranma looking all lost in thought, again?! 

It started three days ago, where a gang beat up Ranma. His face was filled with bruises, some cuts, but other than that, he was still okay, if not a bit quiet. Buds had asked Ranma what was going on, but Ranma refused to answer him. It really got the boy riled up. 

RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

"Okay class, tomorrow, we shall review factors which can increase demand on a particular goods," the prof had said, closing her books and retracting a long metallic stick which she used to point out things in the blackboard. After packing her stuff, she left the room. 

"Sheesh!" Ryouga yawned, and stretched his body when he stood up. "I never got what the prof said!" 

"You'll get it, Ryouga," Buds replied to him kindly. "Hopefully some day." 

"Yeah!" Ranma said, walking towards the two boys. "Like next week during the Preliminaries!" and he laughed at his own joke. Buds, understanding it [Ryouga is dense and a bit dumber, so him knowing Economics exactly the week of the prelims would be a miracle] also laughed. Ryouga scratched his head. 

Suddenly, the Economics prof came back to the classroom. "Oh, I forgot. There is one student who is exempted in the Prelim exams, and that student is..." she opened her record book and peered inside. "... Ryouga." 

All students suddenly glared at the boy with fangs. Ryouga just blinked, and scratched his head more. "What?" he asked, confused. 

+++++++++

It was break time for Buds after Economics. His next class won't take place until after 1 hour and a half, so he had some time to kill. During those 90 minutes of break, he usually proceeded to one place; the gym. 

Tokyo U had three gyms [I don't really know]. One for swimming, one for gymnastics, and the other one for basketball; Buds went towards the third gym. 

Basketball was a sport he loved. Being Filipino and all, he had been fascinated by the way the game is played. He tried to get all the resources he needed to study the game and try to play it. He was very knowledgeable in the basics, and the rules, but he wanted to play to test his skills. 

Tokyo U was quite lenient in clothes, and Buds usually wears very loose pants and white shirt. Beneath his pants were his shorts to give him some fluidity during the game, and if he sweated too much, he had a towel and an extra shirt on his backpack. 

Buds sighed again as walked towards the gym. His thoughts went to Ranma, and was genuinely confused by the way he was acting. Something happened during his beating, Buds knew it. He didn't mind if Ranma didn't tell him, but he just hoped he did. After all, Buds couldn't help but worry; what if Ranma was being blackmailed, like if he didn't pay, the gang would come and beat him up again? After all, Ranma was rich, being an ex-actor of an action flick, and all. It was that money that he was able to take the tests, and get to study with a tutor to get accepted in Tokyo U. 

Buds shook his head, it was not the time to think. He was about to make a sprint towards the gym when a few female voices stopped him. 

"HEY YOU!" shouted a female behind him. Buds, who was ready to run, stopped himself, and went off balance, and he tried to readjust his posture. It took him a while, but when he finally did, he sighed again as he thought how close he came to kissing the concrete. He turned around. 

"What the he... oh, sorry," Buds demeanor changed a bit when he saw the two girls behind him were from Ranko's martial arts faction. He didn't want trouble, but he was also a bit teed off. What the hell did they want? "Excuse me, but, um, I am kinda in a hurry." 

The two girls looked at him with a light glare. "You are coming with us," one of them ordered. 

Buds was taken aback. "Huh...? Why?" 

The other girl just approached him, and was about to grab him when another female voice called behind the two girls. "Don't worry about him." 

Buds, and even the two girls recognized the voice. It was Ranko's. The two girls turned around, and they bowed deeply to their sensei. Ranko bowed back towards them, and looked at Buds with a small neutral stare. Buds gave her the same thing. 

"Hello Buds," Ranko greeted with a small smile. "Sorry if they were a bit hostile on you, but they are a bit teed off." Ranko talked about the two girls who demanded Buds to go with them. Buds just nodded, and frowned. 

"May I ask why?" Buds asked. 

"Two boys made a few peeping holes in the girls' locker rooms, and were spying on us dressing up," Ranko gave an evil smile. "If we catch them, who knows where the authorities can find their body parts unless..."

"Unless they pay you money," Buds finished for Ranko, sighing. It was always the same thing.

Ranko took it the wrong way though, and she glared at Buds. "What was that sigh all about?" she demanded. Buds began to think fast. 

"The sigh was... it was a sigh of... oh f*** it," Buds cursed as he turned around and ran away. "I'm wasting my time, so sorry for not explaining!" Buds shouted and waved his arms at them, still running. 

Ranko and the two girls just looked at the running boy with a neutral expression. "Stupid idiot," one of the girls said. 

+++++++++

Buds had two reasons why he ran. One, he was late. If he was late, the gym would have already by that time lent all its balls to the other people. 

Second, Ranko sounded a bit pissed at his not so innocent sigh, and before she could extort his money, or maybe break a few of his precious bones, he had to run away. 

One might say that Buds is a coward, not really facing danger in the face. He usually want to take the easy way out in a fight, hence paying Ranko money to avoid a beating. Actually, he just doesn't want any trouble. He never really picked the course he wanted, nor is he studying a course he finds even remotely interested. 

He just wants to play, practice and master his basketball skills. He wanted to join the Tokyo U Basketball Team, planning to try out in a few more months. He just wants to be in top condition. He knew what Ranko was capable off. The girl could break 20 stacked bricks in one strike [yes, she is very strong], and could easily brake his bones if she wanted. To be safe, he wanted her at least on her neutral side. 

Something caught his eye, and Buds turned his head slightly towards the left as he ran towards the gym. He stared at the most unbelieving vision he had ever seen. Ranma. And Yuka. Together, holding hands under a tree, talking. Both of them were smiling, and seem to be enjoying each other's company. 

"What the hell..." Buds muttered, and...

SLAM!

Buds fell down hard, not noticing that he had just bumped into a pole. 

=Ucchan's and Kachan's; A few hours later=

"Thank you, sirs, please come again!" a girl with long flowing brown hair bowed towards the exiting customers. The customer nodded, and left the establishment. The girl sighed. "BUDS!" she shouted. 

There were no more people in the restaurant, save some of the waiters, who had big sweat drops as the girl began to stomp towards the counter. 

Buds was there, in a male apron, watching the television, not really paying attention to anything around him. The television was playing a drama series, and Buds found himself watching it unexplainably. That is, until a girl's face came in his line of sight. If he was surprised, he didn't show it, maybe except giving a small sound. "Eh?" 

The girl took her hands, and grabbed Buds' neck and began to strangle him! "YOU STUPID... IDIOT!" she screamed. 

"AHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAH!" Buds could only mutter as his head was being shaken, and his neck being strangled. 

"WE WOULD HAVE LOST AN OLD CUSTOMER IF I WASN'T THERE TO TAKE CARE OF IT!" the girl continued to shake him. "You are very lucky that your parents are my parent's friends, or so HELP ME GOD!" and she finally let go of Buds, who was turning purple already. 

"Ouch! Ukyou, you are mean!" Buds complained, rubbing his neck slightly. 

"Mean? Mean?! MEAN?!!" Ukyou grabbed Buds' collar, and began to shake again. "You have just enough gall to say that after ignoring one of our old customers so rudely!"

"Geez, okay Ukyou, sorry!" Buds replied. 

Ukyou was also one of owners of the restaurant Uuchan's and Kachan's. With the money earned from the show [yes, Ukyou also played in the Ranma ½ show as... take a good guess!], and with some advice from business veterans, Ukyou, even at the young age of 25, was able to open up a successful business. Of course, her younger sister, Kasumi, also helped. 

"Oh ignore him, onee-chan!" Kasumi's sweet voice called from behind Ukyou. Buds looked over Ukyou's shoulder, while the latter turned around and stared at Kasumi, still in an apron, smiling at them. Yes, Kasumi is younger than Ukyou, yet by contrast, it seems former is older than latter. And yes, Kasumi was also in the show, not acting that much, and anyone who had watched Ranma ½ will know what it means. 

"I can't just ignore him, imotou-chan!" Ukyou replied, looking annoyed. "We will lose customers, then soon we will lose business then we will lose..." 

"Ano, Buds-kun," Kasumi called towards Buds, cutting out Ukyou. "I need some more vegetables. Would you be a dear and accompany me to buy some?" 

Buds looked annoyed. "Stop calling me –kun! Heck, you're as old as I am!" 

"Hai, but your mind is younger than mines. Scoot!" Kasumi said as she dragged him outside the restaurant. Ukyou looked mad. 

"Hey! I was not done with him yet!" Ukyou called towards Kasumi and Buds' retreating backs. 

"Don't worry, onee-chan! Buds still has enough stamina to continue with your sessions!" Kasumi replied, and suddenly began to increase her speed, and soft-giggling sound was heard. 

It took a while, but when Ukyou finally got what Kasumi meant, the whole restaurant seems to have gotten ridden of its rat problems as a 'banshee' scream ran through the air. 

+++++++++

"Oh, your sister is so pissed," Buds said towards Kasumi as he carried 3 moderately shopping bags. 

Its been already 30 minutes, and yet the scream of Ukyou would never seem to go away in Buds' head. It usually meant trouble for him, and he had no one to blame except 'sweet, innocent' Kasumi. "Oh, it was just a harmless joke," Kasumi replied. "Onee-chan should learn to control her temper more." 

"Oh, I really don't mind you playing harmless jokes on Ukyou, but when you drag me into this," Buds made some clicking sound of disapproval, shaking his head. "Especially when you joke about sexual stuff. You know Ukyou would hunt me to the ends of the earth if she knew our 'relationship'," Buds joked smirking a bit. Kasumi growled, understanding what the boy meant and lashed out her bag of grocery towards Buds' head, and hit him dead on. "OUCH!" Buds bent down as the pain registered, and fell down, dropping all the groceries. 

"You idiot!" Kasumi almost screamed as the tomatoes all popped out and began to roll away. 

"Hey! Who's fault is it anyway?!" Buds demanded back, bending down and picking up the vegetables. Picking up some tomatoes, Buds ignored the people around them for a while, until Kasumi said something that had to make him look. 

"Mrs. Nodoka!" Kasumi's voice greeted. Buds creased his eyebrows, and stood up, and indeed saw Mrs. Nodoka. 

Mrs. Nodoka was another sample of great Japanese beauty. Elegance, stature, kimono, beautiful red hair, and honorable woman. Next to his mom, Buds agreed that Nodoka was another great woman. Too bad her daughter, Ranko wasn't the same. Yes, Mrs. Nodoka is the mother of Ranko.

But beside Mrs. Nodoka was another young woman, somewhere between 16 to 17 years in age. She too looked like Ranko, except that her hair was just shoulder length. Buds tried to scan his mind to remember who the girl was. She wore a high school uniform.

"Kasumi-chan, Buds-chan," Mrs. Nodoka greeted us pleasantly. Buds twitched at the suffix the woman had used on her name, but didn't bother correcting her. The girl looked at Buds, then giggled. 

That giggle suddenly sparked a few memories inside Buds, as he finally got the name of th young girl. "Rana?" Buds asked. 

"Yup! That's me!" the girl replied, giving a somewhat cute pose. Buds blushed as he looked at her from head to toe. Boy, did Ranko's sister grow up to be such a looker. The last time Buds had seen her was... 

"Whoa... 3 years," Buds said. "3 years since I saw you, Rana-chan. You grew up!" 

Nodoka laughed. "Oh yes, my daughter is growing to be such a woman. I have a feeling she won't have any trouble finding some great boyfriend. How about you, Buds? Are you still single?" 

"MOM!" Rana blushed. Buds nervously smiled. Nodoka is always like this, trying to embarrass the young ones. 

"Oh, I'll find one, Mrs. Nodoka," Buds replied. "I'm sure one day I can find someone other than your daughters..." 

Nodoka and Rana suddenly gave him the well renowned 'Battousai Death Glare'. Buds shivered.

"Not that Rana is by any sense ugly!" Buds replied suddenly. "She is actually the prettiest girl I have ever seen!" and with that, Nodoka laughed and nodded with agreement, while Rana blushed like mad. Buds frowned. He didn't just say that out loud in public? Looking around, he sighed. He did. 

Nodoka, seemingly had enough embarrassing the young boy, bowed towards them. "I shall be on my way now. Come Rana. See you soon, Kasumi-chan, Buds-chan." Buds twitched again at the –chan usage, and watched as she watched the two females walked away from them, crossing the street. 

"EEK! THIEF!" a voice shouted from behind Buds and Kasumi, and before either could turn around, a fast moving object moved. It was a snatcher with a handbag, and ran straight towards Rana and Nodoka, moving in between them. 

The force of the way the snatcher bumped into Rana and Nodoka forced them to stumble and fall. Nodoka landed on the sidewalk, Rana landed on...

"Oh s***! GET THE F*** OUT OF THE WAY!" Buds shouted as he ran towards Rana, who was trying to stand up. A car going at fast speeds was going towards her. The driver saw her, but he was going to fast, and did everything he could to slow the car down. He shifted down one gear, and used the engine-brake to help the car slow down. The tires were squealing, as it tried to grip the road, but the car would not stop. 

Buds jumped, his left hand and knee facing the racing car, as he used his left hand to push the girl away. The last thing he saw was the car's front before everything went black...

+++++++++

"He is gaining consciousness," a voice called from the black surroundings. "Add some more painkillers, stat!" 

"Oh my god! Look... look at his arm and leg!" another voice called. 

"He took a hit from a speeding car, what would you expect?!" another voice said. 

"Hurry! Get him in the operating room!" 

"Buds..." 

"If we catch them, who knows where the authorities can find their body parts…" 

"Get the f*** out of the way!" 

"Buds... Buds... Buds..." 

Buds finally opened his eyes, looking up in an unfamiliar ceiling. 

+++++++++

The boy winced as the bright light invaded his senses. It was like looking at the rainbow, not really knowing what it was. Blender of memories as conversations went over his head. 

"Buddy?" a voice called. Buds weakly turned his head towards his right, and saw a woman staring at him, her eyes all red and puffed. It seems she was crying. 

"Mama?" Buds asked weakly. 

"Okay ka lang, anak [Are you okay, son]?" she asked in Tagalog. 

"Oo, okay lang ako [Yes, I'm fine]..." Buds replied in the same language. "Ano ang nangyari [What happened]?" 

She broke down, and sobbed, and bent down and gave her son a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry, anak [son]. So sorry..." 

"Bakit [Why]?" Buds asked weakly. 

The door leading to the outside was open, and there stood a beautiful nurse, with long flowing purple hair. She watched with sadness as the mother and son had a talk in a foreign language, undoubtedly about his injuries. 

+++++++++

It hit him like a sonic boom. He stared at her mother, frozen. "Hindi [No]..." Buds could only mutter, his eyes now producing tears. "It can't be..." 

"I'm sorry..." Buds' mother muttered. 

Buds was at loss. The accident chattered his right elbow and forearm bones, and also his left knee. They were shattered beyond repair. 

His mother said he could still use his limbs. The surgeons pieced back together some of his bones, and fused it with metal alloys so he could still use his left arm and knee, but a price. He could not bend his knee fully. His arms would also not bend fully and would not also straight. 

The doctor also told them that he can't use his arm or knee to the extreme, lest they want the supporters to bend and brake the bones, causing more damage. That means he could not play physical sports, or do weights anymore. 

His basketball days were over. Something Buds never wanted to see end. He avoided being hurt by powerful martial artist, he had avoided any serious physical injuries, and this is what he had gotten. 

He wanted to die, right there and now. 

To Be Continued...

Next: Shared sorrow is half sorrow, and shared joy is double joy, as one person tries to convince Buds that life still had meaning, and that person would be the first to truly hold his heart. Next; Gift of Misato.


	4. Part 2 of Chapter 03: Gift of Misato

Buds was like a robot that seem to have lost a few screws and batteries. He had ignored almost completely all the people all around him. He was quiet, so remote, so... isolated. Yet, inside, he was bitter, angry, suicidal, and almost homicidal. 

It was a bit clear to those who knew him well. He is crippled, something he wanted to avoid. He had dreams in becoming a great basketball player, and even wanted to play in Rucker Park as his ultimate dream. He wanted to face Bone Collector, or maybe the 'Lord of the Rings' Kobe Bryant. 

Now, his chances are gone... for good. 

****

Sakura Seasons: True Love

Chapter 03b: Gift of Misato; What is Love? 

His whole left arm, except his fingers, were in a cast except his left leg, so he would always walk around with crutches. Put that, and a boy's shattered dreams, it gets ugly when a certain person just comes and annoys him. 

"Mr. Venturanza!" a female voice called from behind Buds. The boy flinched as he recognized the voice. He turned around. 

"Yes, Ms. Misato?" Buds asked, with dread in his voice. Misato ignored him. 

Ms. Misato was what Buds calls his nurse. She was a pretty bombshell, with nice purple hair and somewhat young looking face and young sounding voice. It was really a surprise when Buds found out that she was 30 years old. 

But the charm faded away as the nurse seems to not leave him alone! Why can't she understand that? He can take care of himself! He was 19, for god's sake! Why did she have to treat him like a little boy?! 

"I have told you lots, lotslotslotslots, and lots of times, don't go out on your own!" Misato said angrily, pointing her index finger towards Buds. "And what do I see here?" 

"Leave me alone, Ms. Misato," Buds grumbled sourly. "I can take care of myself." 

"Oh, no you don't! I have had enough with your –I am tougher than you think- attitude!" Misato rolled out a wheelchair, and pointed her finger towards it. "Sit!" 

Buds' eyes showed annoyance. He ignored her, turned his back on her, and walked away. Misato twitched. Ooh, the boy was really annoying her. She took out her arms, and forcefully placed them in his two shoulders without hurting him, and began to drag him towards the wheelchair. 

"OW! HEY!" Buds complained as he tried to escape her grasp. He couldn't, two of his limbs not functioning properly. "STOP IT YOU CRAZY OLD HAG! THIS IS HARASSMENT!" 

Misato twitched at the old hag remark, and with more strength, she forced him to sit in the wheelchair. Buds slumped, defeated, but the frown on his face was deeper than ever as Misato pushed him towards the canteen. 

Later, the frown turned to a scowl as Misato pushed him all the way. The nurse had dictated the cook what Buds was going to have for lunch, pushing him towards a table, and now, she was trying to feed him. 

"Say 'ah'!" Misato said, holding a spoon near Buds. 

"Ah yourself!" Buds grunted, and took turned his head to his left, avoiding the spoon, which Misato was giving to him. "Why the hell do you always have to embarrass me?" 

"Embarrass you?" Misato exclaimed, confused. "I'm just helping you!" 

"No, you are embarrassing me!" Buds retorted. "I'm not some helpless boy, okay? I won't allow you to continually treat me this way!" 

"Oh, quiet you," Misato said, as she took her arm and grabbed Buds head, and forced it t look at her. Buds wouldn't let her, though, as he shook his head a bit to and try to escape Misato's attack. Misato would not have that though, as she stood up, and used both hands to try to make Buds look at her.

Finally, after a grueling battle, Misato was able to straighten his head, and locked it in that position with a well-placed hand under the chin. Now, with her other hand free, she took a spoon, and forced it towards Buds' clamped mouth. 

"Hmphmg!" Buds muttered, as he the food entered his mouth. It was a small amount, and it took only a few seconds to swallow. When he did, he glared at Misato. "HEY! STOP IT OLD HAG!" 

Misato twitched, took her hand out, and slapped Buds lightly behind his head with her hand which held the spoon a moment ago. Buds became angry. 

"STOP IT OLD HAG!" and he was yet awarded with another slap, this time much stronger than the last one. Buds dropped his head, but to Misato's surprise, he didn't raise it again. 

"Hey, Buds, you okay?" Misato asked, raising Buds' head. She was sure she didn't hit him that hard! 

To her surprise, Buds' eyes were in tears. "I wish you would just leave me alone..." he said, his voice bordering sadness and anger. 

Misato stared at the boy for a long time, and sighed deeply. She nodded, and stood up slowly, and began to walk away, leaving the boy to just looking at his food. When the boy finally left, after 30 minutes, Misato came back, and saw that he didn't even touch his food.

=Tokyo U; Same Time=

"That is all..." the professor said, as he stood up, fixed his books, and began walking away. 

The student body sighed as they tried to remember, or even understand what the prof just said. Ryouga was not didn't even know where it all began. He got lost when the prof started about Sentences is made of words, and Concept is made of ideas. 

Ranma forgot about the Philosophy1 lesson, and was more worried about Buds. The boy had disappeared from the face of Tokyo U, and was never heard off for the past week. 

The profs never seem to mention Buds' name during the roll call, so Ranma guessed that they knew where he was. The former was worried. He really was. 

"Ran-chan?" a voice called him from behind. Ranma freezes a bit, and turns around, only to see Yuka looking at him. 

"I really have to get used to hear you call me that," Ranma replied, smiling. "Sorry, Yuka-chan, just worried about someone..." 

"Buds, right?" Yuka asked. 

Ranma nodded. "Yes... it was like he just disappeared. What if he transferred?" 

Yuka laughed. "Come on, Ran-chan. You don't think Buds would most likely abandon this place, now would you?"

Ranma looked at Yuka, a small smile in his face. "Yeah... you are right, Yuka-chan. Thanks." 

Yuka didn't reply, but lunged at Ranma, and gave him a hug. Ranma smiled, hugged her back, and the two began to walk away, hand to hand...

=Tokyo General; Next Day=

Buds was having another dreamless sleep.

After the accident, and operation, Buds noticed that his dreams were a void of black and gray colors. He didn't know why, though. He would have great dreams before, where he would bounce a basketball over someone's head, flying high in the sky, and dunking a basketball. 

Right now, he had no dreams, no hope, and no life. Buds always found himself inside a black hole where no sound and light could escape from it. 

"Hello!" Buds called. 'Hello' was echoed multiple of times, then stopped after what seemed to be the 20th time. "Anyone here?" 

Then, like an answer from heaven, alight suddenly shone brightly, that Buds had to cover his eyes a bit. A figure stood, the darkness covering his or her figure, looking at him. Buds backed away. 

"W-who are you?!" Buds demanded. 

The figure didn't reply, and just approached him. Finally, the light showed some parts of the figure. What Buds could only see was the figure was a she, and had purple hair. "Mi-Misato!" 

The figure bent her head, and her lips were about to touch his when Buds felt something shake him...

++++++++

"Wake up!" Misato said cheerfully, waking Buds by shaking him in his shoulders. Buds' eyes blinked multiple of times, before he opened it fully.

The light came out brightly out of the window in the room where Buds stayed. Usually, Buds would just shut it up, as not to let sunlight disturb him, but now it was open, and the boy correctly guessed that Misato opened it. 

"What is it?" Buds groaned, rubbing his eyes a bit. 

"I'm taking you out!" Misato said happily, dragging Buds to sit up. Still a bit weak since he just woke up, Buds just groaned as body made some quick movements. He was also still a bit stunned when Misato took off his shirt, and changed it. 

"Leave me alone..." Buds muttered, and he sleepily fell down the bed. Misato groaned, and slapped him. "Ow!" 

"Come on! Wake up!" Misato said, dragging him up again. 

"Old... hag..." 

Misato twitched. It was going to be a long day. 

++++++++

"Where are you bringing me?" Buds asked, annoyed. Misato had dragged him in another wheelchair, and she was pushing him somewhere in the hospital area. Buds didn't exactly know where, but then thought he would know, sooner or later... unless Misato was really an assassin in disguise, trying to kill him since he was witness to the one who was driving the car that hit him... 

Buds scolded himself quietly. He had some type of annoying imagination that would make him rethink that he was sane. There were lots of times where he contemplated to be writer. He laughed quietly. 

Yeah right, Buds, a writer! Ha! And he would use some type of pseudo-name like Omega, and add an X at the end just to make it sound cooler. He would write about Ranma being a Maverick hunter just like in Megaman X4, or maybe make him a Saiyan, or even make him like Neo, where instead we have the Matrix, he'll make it into Crystal Tokyo...

Buds laughed out a bit, which surprised Misato a bit. The woman stopped pushing the wheelchair, and looked at Buds with the longest stare she ever did to him. 

Not surprisingly, since the boy, ever since she met him, was all quiet and moody for some reason. He never did tell her why, or even what happened to him. There were rumors flying around that he was a hero, having saved a girl's life. Unfortunately, the rumors died because of Buds' mood swings, as it had scared most of the people away from him... maybe except Misato. 

Misato had a feeling that the boy was more than he seemed. He was sore, he was angry, and filled with depression, she could feel it. There were also times where he would annoy her to death, but there are also times where the boy would somehow show his true self, stripping down the iron curtain he put up to isolate himself to the others. Misato saw it during the first day the patient woke up with his mother. 

They talked in a foreign language, but it was clear in their voices that the boy felt defeat. He had cried almost an hour before calming down, and his mother was also not better. From that day on, Misato vowed to help him, and right now, she was going to. 

++++++++

"?" was all Buds could say as Misato lead him towards a room of a young girl. 

"Hey, Miyu, what's up!" Misato greeted the young girl. 

Miyu, in Buds' opinion was going to be very pretty when she grows up. Seemingly a young kid, whose age is between maybe 9 to 12, she had short brown hair and wonderful brown eyes. Her head moved a bit, and smiled as Misato entered. 

"Misa-san!" Miyu greeted happily. "You visited!" and a frown formed in her face. "What took you!" 

Misato smiled, and pointed at Buds in the wheelchair. "Sorry, I had to take care of the new kid." 

Buds grit his teeth. "I am not a kid!" 

Misato ignored him. "He needs a bit of work. He's been depressed lately, and as much as I want to watch over him, I need to be everywhere else, so I thought, why don't you entertain him!" 

Miyu looked at Buds sour face, and slowly, she began to giggle. Buds found himself a bit annoyed, as it seems the girl was laughing at him. 

"What?!" he asked, a bit nastily. The girl didn't seem to mind, as she still smiled serenely. 

"He has such a funny face with that scowl," Miyu replied, and made a mock angry face, trying to imitate Buds. "And his mean face is even more uglier..." 

Misato burst out laughing, and went over to mess up with Miyu's hair gently. "Heh, that was funny, Miyu."

"I don't find it funny," Buds muttered. 

Misato continued laughing. "Well, Miyu-chan, I'll be leaving him here, alright? Try not to bore him, okay." 

Miyu pouted mockingly, and made pretended to be annoyed. "Oh, Misa-san! Do you always have to bring your unwanted baggage here?" 

"Whatever, kid," Misato said as she turned around and walked away. 

++++++++

Buds looked at the young girl still in bed, a scowl still in his face. Misato forced him here, and right now, she had left him alone. What was the woman planning this time?

"Hey!" Miyu smiled at Buds. "How are you?" 

"Fine," Buds muttered neutrally. "Just a bit angry that Misato woke me up in my sleep and forcefully dressed me up, and sent me here to you."

"Oh..." Miyu replied, still smiling, "you don't like me?" 

Buds stared at her with narrowed eyebrows. "What? It's not that." 

"Then what is it?" Miyu asked. Buds looked at her for a moment, and sighed. 

__

Is it really worth telling her? Buds thought. For the whole week, he had told his mother to contact the University about his condition, but not to tell them, or anyone, even Ranma, what happened. He had also asked his mom to relay the same message to Mrs. Nodoka. It was not really that he wanted to hide something, but more of not wanting to be a subject of pity. 

"Misato is always treating me like I am a helpless kid," Buds finally replied, a bit angry. "She thinks I am all helpless and a cripple." He moved his arm with a cast a bit. "See this? In four days time, the doctors say they can remove it, and I would be released, and I just want to be left alone. Why can't that... dumb woman understand that?!" 

Miyu listened to the boy without interrupting, her face showing her being deep in thought. Buds wonder if he should have even spoke to her about it, and before Buds could tell her to forget everything he said, she spoke. 

"Well, Misa-san is always like that..." Miyu replied softly. "You see, she just wants everyone to be fine, so she would sometimes overreact to some stuff, and act all loving and all... Take me for example..." 

Buds looked at the girl again. Her smile was smaller than before, but nevertheless, she didn't seem to be angry, sad or even annoyed as she was opening a part of her in front of Buds. "What about you?" he asked, now curious.

"I may be the reason why Misato treats you like a kid..." the girl smiled sheepishly. "I'm crippled from the neck down, since my spine is broken..." 

Buds' eyes suddenly widened, and looked at the girl with utter disbelief. The sweet girl in front of him was crippled in the worse than he was! "Holy... I... I didn't know..." Buds suddenly muttered, feeling so foolish. His mind opened fully as he reviews again what the girl had said. 

__

I... I'm so selfish... Buds thought as he looked down the floor. He wanted to hit himself! He had been so down, so angry at what he had become, yet this girl, this young innocent girl had a much bigger problem than he had, and she was smiling like it was nothing! 

"I... I'm so sor..." 

"Don't be," the girl interrupted, smiling a bit more widely this time. "It's actually not much different. I just don't feel my body parts..." and she giggled. Buds looked at her, and found out that her giggle was very infectious, and he too giggled. The two burst out into a fit of laughter. 

"Thanks..." Buds finally said. "Thanks for cheering me up." 

Miyu grinned, and then looked like she was thinking. Finally, after a minute, she motioned her neck towards one of the corners of the room. Buds followed her stare, and gasped. 

In one of the corners, laid a acoustic, simple, yet beautifully made guitar, and beside the guitar had some papers, no doubt that it would be notes. Spinning the wheels in his wheelchair, he slowly approached the guitar, and took a closer look at it. 

"May I?" Buds asked, looking back at Miyu. The girl nodded, and so taking the guitar with his right hand, and letting it rest on his lap, he took the papers with his right hand. 

Opining the notes, he found himself looking at some notes, and some of the lyrics. Buds found himself mesmerized as he read the notes. It all came back to him... the finger positions, the sounds of the guitar... He readied his left arm [his fingers were free] and began to play a simple note, then followed the notes carefully, and began singing. 

"Isn't it ironic..." Buds began, his tempo and flow was a bit slow. "Its like ra-yne... in your wedding day... it's a free ri-ide, when you just already paid... it's a good advice, that you just didn't... oh shit, I missed a note..." 

Miyu giggled, and Buds found himself surprised again. He sighed. He really wanted to hit himself again. Not only did he use the guitar without Miyu's permission, but he also cursed in front of her. He was about to apologize, when Miyu clapped at him. 

"That was great! I never knew you knew how to play!" Miyu exclaimed. 

"It wasn't that great," Buds replied, lowering the guitar. "I did play before, but that was like 6 years ago. I became rusty." 

"Really? Then that's great!" Miyu replied. "That means in four days, before you are released, you can entertain me while you practice. I can't play anymore, ever since the accident, so I though you would do for me. Will you?" 

Buds nodded happily. "Sure!" and with that, he took out the guitar and began to play for her again. 

++++++++

Miyu was a great help for Buds, who for once didn't seem to be in such negative moods. Misato noticed it at once, when she came back to pick up Buds from Miyu's room, and found him singing in a silly song and expression while Miyu was laughing herself to death. She was glad Buds finally found a friend. Of course, she congratulated herself. 

Buds smiled more than ever, almost greeting everyone happily, something he never did before. His cheerful mood came back, and for the next few days, he visited Miyu daily, where he would play and practice with her. 

Not only that, with his cheerful mode, he begun to see Misato with a new light. The nurse who had constantly annoyed him was really a beautiful woman. Many times, Buds found himself mesmerized as she helped multiple patients, always smiling at them, cheering for them. No matter how bad it was, her cheery attitude made her a beautiful, inside and outside. 

Slowly, but surely, Buds felt drawn to her like he never felt before. Of course, he didn't actually know, but he was looking forward to her visits. It wasn't until Miyu pointed it out to him about a day before he was going to be released. 

It was a few hours before the doctors would remove his cast, and Buds was inside Miyu's room, playing. 

"Looks like someone is in love with his nurse," Miyu said murmured. Buds suddenly stopped playing, his face blushing a bit.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not really believing what he had heard.

"I said you are in love with Misa-san..." Miyu repeated. Buds shook his head, and began to hit it again. Miyu frowned. "Oh, don't you deny it! It's so obvious!"

"What is?" Buds asked. 

"The way you sing more love songs, or the way you look at Misa-san. My dad looks at mom the same way, for your info..." Miyu replied. Buds blushed brightly this time. 

"No I don't..." Buds replied. Miyu glared at him, and Buds relented a bit. "Well... maybe..." 

Miyu smiled a bit, and then frowned. "Well, since we come to that, I have to tell you something..." 

But before she could, the door on Miyu's room opened, and Misato came in with a small smile. "Well, sorry for cutting your time short today, but Buds will be having his limbs freed from those awful casts," Misato said, smiling. 

"Misato!" Buds greeted, raising his right hand. Miyu smiled too. 

"I hope I wasn't disturbing anything," Misato began. The nurse walked towards Buds' wheelchair, and grabbed hold of the handles. "Anyway, ready, Buds?" 

Buds smiled at Misato, and nodded excitedly. Misato grinned and began to push Buds away, leaving Miyu frowning...

++++++++

It was a few hours ago when Misato left Buds in the care of the doctors and therapists. It was not enough for someone to have the cast removed, but it would take time for Buds to regain motor control of his limbs, especially the legs, which he hasn't used for almost a week. 

Misato frowned... for the first time she frowned. If anyone asks, it is because of one thing. She had overheard what Miyu and Buds talking about her... 

Misato was actually flattered, and a bit giddy to hear that Buds seem to be interested in her, but she shook her head. 

__

No way! This isn't high school where you can do foolish stuff! Misato thought. She was 30, for God's sake! And here, she was, contemplating a relationship with a 19 year old kid. She shook her head. 

Maybe she did feel somehow attracted to Buds, at first with his cool demeanor and cold mysterious attitude. Then, when it changed with cheerful and pleasantly friendly Buds, she felt another shock in her system. 

But she shook her head... She couldn't do this. With that, Misato stood up, and walked away.

Unknown to her, Buds, who was finally walking with a support of a crutch, and he saw her walk away. He followed her. 

++++++++

Misato walked towards the corridor, and slowly approached the lounge room, where doctors usually spend their time when they were not called or on duty. She paused a bit and took a deep breath. She knocked first, then entered, seeing a lone male inside. 

"Kaji..." she called. The man turned, and smiled at her.

"Mi-chan, how are you... UMPH!" the man was cut off as Misato lunged and kissed him. 

Outside, one boy just witnessed the whole thing with wide eyes. 

=Juuban General, the next day; Miyu's room=

Miyu was quite sensitive of the feelings around her. It was... let's say an advantage of not feeling her limbs. Her senses were enhanced... either that, or it was so obvious that Buds had something very heavy in his mind. He played the guitar like crap, and he got his lyrics wrong. Now, how would she respond to that?

Well, maybe Buds was excited about being released. It was today, actually, and in a few hours of time, Buds would walk out forever. Miyu was saddened by the thought. Then, she remembered. 

"Oh, Buds, do you remember what we were talking about yesterday?" Miyu asked. "About Misa-san? I forgot to tell you something." 

Buds stiffened a bit, and growled softly, unheard by Miyu. "What is it?" Buds asked reluctantly. 

"Misa-san has a fiancé!" Miyu replied in a dreamy voice. "His name is Kaji, and he is one of the doctors here. They met about 3 years ago, and were planning to marry. Sigh... Misa-san is so lucky!" 

Buds blinked, as his mind tried to register what he just heard. "Excuse me?" 

"I said Misa-san was lucky..." 

"No, the first part!" Buds suddenly exclaimed. Miyu looked at him weirdly. 

"Misa-san has a fiancé named Kaji, and they are going to marry soon..." Miyu said in an even tone. Buds suddenly looked blank, and then laughed out loud. Miyu looked at the boy curiously. "What? Something in my face?" she asked, and began to move her cheeks and tongue, trying to remove anything which made her face look funny. Buds just laughed harder. 

"Sorry, Miyu, just remembering something," Buds replied, as he finally understood why Misato had kissed the man. Quite a shock for him, and he had been in a brooding mood this morning, avoiding Misato, and walking to Miyu without the help of his crutches. He smiled, and bent his left arm a bit, and felt some strain as he bent it near the limit. Taking position, he began to play the guitar he was holding with a new tune, mixing up the notes in a graceful manner, which had left Miyu speechless. 

When Buds was done, Miyu cheered. "Wow! That was so beautiful!" 

"Well, its my last day here with you," Buds replied, smiling. Putting the guitar down, he gently messed up Miyu's hair. "My mom and her friend will be picking me up about..." he checked the watch in the room, and gasped a bit. "Oh geez! I lost track of time! They'll be here any minute!" Buds stood up, and was about to leave when Miyu called him. 

"Buds... please take the guitar with you," Miyu said. Buds stopped to his tracks, and looked at her. 

"Huh?" Buds wondered. "Why?" 

Miyu grinned. "When I was young, I had hoped to become a great guitarist, and become an artist... but after the accident, I have no hope in fulfilling my dream," she frowned a bit. "But after hearing you play, I thought... maybe you deserved it. You can still play, and you play great." 

Buds looked at Miyu with narrowed eyes. "I... I thank you, Miyu-chan, but," Buds thought if he was going to deny her, then stopped himself. He would only be insulting her. He made his decision. "Thank you very much, Miyu-chan, although you surprise me. For a young kid, you sure talk like an adult. Maybe in a few years, I'll wait for you, neh?" he teased. 

Miyu giggled. "Sorry, Buds-kun, but I prefer boys younger than me," and both Buds and Miyu laughed. 

It was the last laugh they shared, as Buds walked out of her room, leaving his friend, and moved on. 

++++++++

Buds' mom scolded him for being late, and questioned the guitar. Buds would only reply, "It was given by a friend," and his mom didn't question further. 

Mrs. Nodoka was there as well, greeting him, and bowing very deeply at him as thanks for saving her daughter. Buds had to hold her up because she was unconsciously embarrassing him. Rana didn't make it that time because she had school to attend to. 

But it wasn't until the time the three figures left the building that Buds finally found his goodbyes complete. 

"Oh, and please come visit us more often," Nodoka stated to Buds as they left the building. "Rana has been worried about you, and I told her you would be fine." 

Buds smiled at the woman. "Yes, Nodoka-san, I would love to visit Rana-chan soon," and he pointed at his guitar. "I got some good tunes I want her to hear." Looking at his mom, he gave a small frown. "I am quitting the basketball club, and join the music club." 

His mom nodded. "You are 19. You can make any decision you want." 

"Thanks!" Buds replied, and looked forward, and was surprised to see someone familiar woman. "Misato?" Buds whispered, and began to walk towards the woman. 

Nodoka and his mom seem to leave him alone as Buds, although almost ungracefully walked towards Misato without the help of his crutches. When Misato and Buds were face to face, Misato gave a small smile to Buds. 

"Here," Misato said, handing a bouquet of flowers towards Buds. "Congratulations in recovering. I thought maybe this would..." 

Misato was cut off as Buds suddenly embraced her softly. Misato found herself blushing as she felt the boy's warm body next to hers. 

"I love you..." he said. Misato frowned, and was about to tell him that it would not work, when Buds continued talking. "And I know you are in love with someone else. All I can say is good luck, and invite me to your wedding." And with that, he released his hold. 

Misato looked at the boy curiously. "Huh? Who told you?" 

"Miyu-chan," Buds replied softly, smiling at her. "She told me today, as she gave me her guitar." And with that, he pointed at his guitar. 

Misato whistled. "Whoa... she must really like you to give you her most prized possession..." and she suddenly looked at Buds with a very naughty grin. "Is there something going to happen between you two?" 

Buds laughed softly. "Nah. She stated she only likes younger men," and he finally took the bouquet. "Thanks, Misa-san. For everything..." 

Misato grinned at the boy. "Hey, when we meet again, let me meet your girlfriend. Don't ever come to me without one!" she took out her fist and began to give Buds a gently noogie. 

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay!" Buds complained mockingly, laughing softly. "I'll make you meet her, and make you so jealous that you would have wished you wanted me instead," he joked. Misato laughed, and hugged the boy for the last time. 

The final scene was seen as Buds smiling widely as he looked forward to the next few days. His grew up a bit more maturely than before, and so was Misato, who was waving at him. The two had shared a connection, no matter how briefly, which would stay in their hearts forever. 

__

'Tis better to have love and lost then never to have loved at all, Buds thought. He frowned. _Nah! It's better to have love, lost, then loved, then never to have loved at all. _Looking back, Buds waved at the waving Misato. _I swear, I'll have a girlfriend and introduce you to her, Misato-san. _

To Be Continued...

NEXT: Ranko finally makes a move to try to own the club, but she is faced with three obstacles. Tarou, Mousse, and Aaron 'Kessen no Akuma' Savakadan!


	5. Ultimatum

"Hey, can you believe this?" asked one of the girls in Ranko's group, as they stared at the large board in the entrance of the Toudai. 

"No I can't!" replied another girl. 

Yes, many could not believe what has been stated in the board. Many of the girls groaned in disbelief, and some were crying hysterically. The boys neither laughed at the girl's expense, nor did they do anything to cheer them up. It was a silent victory for those who had hated the girl faction of the martial arts club. 

Yes, the faction was hated by most of the boys in the Toudai, especially freshmen who just started college. There was an incident when a freshman got lost, and found himself in the changing room of the girls by mistake. Ranko's group closed the doors around him, and prompted to give him the ultimatum. Pay up, or suffer. Naturally, the boy held dearly to his little money, and was awarded by the whole mob of girls in beating him up. 

Many people detested the group, and although they were not so vocal about it, many wanted to find out the Goddess Hotline or pray feverishly to Kami-sama to bring the Wrath of Heaven to them. 

Deep inside the group gathered at the board, one girl with red hair was shaking. This was not what she had planned, and this was not looking good. She turned 180 degrees, and shouted, "ALRIGHT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" 

The girls quickly got out, giving way to Ranko. Th boys did to, but the others who were still stunned by Ranko's shout were too stunned to move. The angry red head shoved them roughly aside. 

In the board, it was clear what made Ranko so angry. It read: **Official Martial Arts Team for Tokyo University; Male Faction**. 

****

Sakura Season: True Love

Chapter 04: Ultimatum

Ranko rushed towards the dean's office at astounding speeds, her mind still reading the poster's text. No way she would let this slip! She had trained the girl's faction so hard and she just won't the boy's faction trample over their opportunities. 

Ranko had, and still wanted the female faction to be the official team of Toudai, so they would have more members, join Tournaments, where they fight other universities and gain more respect. That is all what Ranko wanted. Respect. 

Unfortunately, since the male faction was now the official team, all of that goes down the drain. Ranko hated it. 

She had tried every way, except dishonoring herself to get money. She started with this anti-hentai group, and earned quite a bit of heavy income. All they needed was a few spies from outside the club, and walkie-talkies. They would be there for the boys who are about to, or are engaging perverted tasks. 

With all her thinking, she had accidentally bumped into someone hard. She winced as she felt herself hit something hard, and fell down. She stared at the ground dumbly. 

__

Geez! I really should not take this so heavily! Ranko thought. _I just bumped into someone! What a great martial artist I am, huh? _"I'm sorry..." and she took a look at the person she had bumped into, and her demeanor changed. It was Buds. "Oh hello..." [Déjà vu?]

Buds gritted his teeth, as Ranko's elbow seemed to have hit his left elbow. A very good shock in his system, but the pain, although unbearable, disappeared after a few seconds. He looked at Ranko and smiled softly. "Sorry too, Ranko. Good afternoon." 

Ranko ignored his greeting and stood up, looking at Buds. She was a bit curious. For a week or so, she never saw him. Not that she cared, though, but nevertheless a surprise to her when the boy finally appeared, with a large case on his side. She guessed correctly that it was a guitar. 

"Well, look who is back," Ranko stated, looking at Buds directly in the eyes. "Where have you been?" 

"Here and there," Buds replied nonchalantly. "I've been... busy for a while. So, how is life on your side, Ranko?" 

Ranko was taken aback a bit with Buds' new attitude. "I was on my way to the dean's office when you bumped into me." 

Buds frowned a bit. "I'm sorry, but as I recall, you bumped into me, running at a speed where I thought you were being chased by a mob of amorous bulls." 

Ranko smiled at that, and with a swift hand movement, she grabbed Buds, who was still sitting in the ground, by the neck and pinned him down. "Would you like to repeat that?" she asked, rather nastily. Buds didn't react like usual. He was actually smiling a bit. 

"Hey, come on, Ranko. It was a joke," and he casually took his right arm, and grabbed the wrist of the arm that was holding his neck. "You have to lighten up or else you'll get wrinkles at an early age." 

"You know, I really am surprised by the way you have grown a backbone," Ranko said threateningly, squeezing Buds' neck softly as a warning. "You are just lucky that I am in a hurry or I would have taken my time with you." She released his neck. Buds let go of her wrist.

Buds raised his eyebrows. "If you were another girl, I would have lewd thoughts myself when you said that..." Ranko glared at the boy, and continued her way to the dean's office. 

Buds watched her leave with a small frown, and sighed. Picking himself up by using his right arm as a support, he raised himself very carefully and slowly. He gritted his teeth a bit as his knee suddenly bent to an extent that began to hurt him. It lasted for only five seconds, as he finally straightened up. Buds checked his left elbow, and rubbed it a bit gently. He continued his way towards the Music Club. 

++++++++

Ranko went towards the Teacher's Lounge, as the Dean's Office was empty. She knew though, where to find the dean. Looking a bit to the left and right, she finally found the person she was looking for. 

"Mr. Genma," Ranko greeted respectfully, bowing at the bald man with small glasses and suit. Mr. Genma was the Social Science Professor, also an actor for the Ranma ½ series, playing as Ranma's honorless father. The real Genma was not like that though. 

All students loved Genma as he had arranged trips towards Okinawa and other exotic places for them. He was also one of the professors who listens before teaching. It was normal for the first 15 minutes of the class to be a speaking time, where students ask or talk about anything. 

"Oh, Ms. Ranko," Genma replied. "What brings you here?" 

"Ano, have you seen Ms. Setsuna," Ranko asked. Genma nodded, and shouted towards behind him. 

"Set-chan!" Genma called. 

"What is it?" asked a feminine voice, a woman appearing behind Genma. For a few seconds, Ranko looked at her dean briefly. The woman was voluptuous, for the lack of better term. A body screaming and oozing with sex appeal. Long green hair, unbelievably long legs, and quite a friendly personality. And also add that to being engaged to Genma, that gives her a lot of sexy points. 

"Ms. Setsuna," Ranko bowed deeply. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I hope we can talk somewhere a bit more private..." 

"Ranko-chan, you can talk freely to me in this room," Setsuna replied. "What is it?" 

Ranko frowned a bit as the memory of the board came to her mind. "It's about what I had read in the board... about the martial arts team..." 

"Oh yes," Setsuna nodded, understanding. "I have called the teachers, and we studied the two factions, and have decided to have make the male factions the official team of Tokyo University." 

Ranko frowned deeply. "May I ask why? I mean, have any of the teachers looked at our faction? Most of our students are more than capable of going toe to toe with the average martial artists from the male faction. It is very... disappointing to hear that my faction worked hard and not even be recognized." 

Setsuna smiled a bit. "Well, there were a few boys saying the girl's faction has been abusing their authority against boys." 

Ranko frowned a bit at what Setsuna just said. "Yes... but we females were just protecting ourselves from those perverted acts of the boys." 

Setsuna sighed. "You will never change, Ranko-chan. It is very lucky your mom and I are related, or else I would have taken more drastic actions." She shook her head. 

"We don't hospitalize the boys even if they clearly deserve it," Ranko stated calmly. "And it has nothing to do why my faction didn't get a chance to compete against the boys. Maybe something to show you that our faction is much better than the boys." 

"Tell me Ranko, does the official team have to consist all of your female members?" Setsuna asked. Ranko frowned. 

"No. The team would have a minimum of three members and a maximum of five members... so?" Ranko asked. 

"Although we thought your faction would indeed be a formidable one, no one can't deny that the male members have much better members," Setsuna replied. Ranko felt like she had been shot. Her anger went up five notches.

"B-better m-members?!" Ranko gritted her teeth. "Th-those hentais?! Look what happened to the male faction when the females separated! They left the damn club! Those are the guys you call better?! My girls can start kicking their asses WAY QUICKER THAN ANYONE CAN SPIT!" 

"Once again, you are fortunate your mom and I are related," Setsuna replied calmly. "Well, how about a proposal? If you beat the three chosen members of the team, then we will let the female faction be the official team player of Tokyo U." 

"Fine," Ranko said, finally calming down. Her anger went out a bit, and her thinking went foggy for a while, but now, it was clear. "It's much better that we are given a chance... by the way, who are the three male members in the team?" 

Setsuna looked surprised. "Huh? Have you forgotten the three of them? The best of the male group?" 

Ranko looked blank for a while, trying to search her memory. Then, she blinked as it finally came to her mind... There was Tarou... and Mousse, and...

"WHAT! DAMN IT, NOT 'HIM'!" Ranko shouted. 

++++++++

Mousse punched the air with a quick, but powerful blow. "Now, when punching, remember that we are not only using our fists, but also our hips, and body weight," Mousse instructed to the few number of boys in front of him. "Slowly practice moving your waist while punching..." 

The male student body did as they were told, slowly moving their hips when they punch. Mousse was not a sensei, actually, but as he is one of the most experienced males in the group, he was more than enough to help the students in improving. 

There were lots of holes in the male faction, and it was clear to Mousse that the members should really improve. Low on numbers, few with adequate skills, it was a lost war if the female faction would declare open war on them... Xian Pu would come to him... make him her slave... he would do anything she wants...

While Mousse's imagination was running somewhere, Tarou and Aaron watched the events play out. 

Tarou looked the same. Brown short hair with a few curls in the side, and steel gray eyes, he was one of the boys the girls would so much love to meet. Pretty boy looks, nice toned muscles, and the attitude of a loner made him the one of the most coveted boys in the University. It also helped that he usually wore sleeveless shirts with pants. 

Beside Tarou was figure shrouded with mystery. Aaron Savakadan, or the name he earned, 'Kessen no Akuma', Demon of Battle. Skinnier than Tarou, yet a bit more well toned, and shorter, this gaijin had made a tremendous impact on how the female faction have treated the male faction. Wild black hair with red streaks, shoulder length tied in a small ponytail, this green eyed male was also one of the girls would love to know. 

Cold, emotionless face, but very vicious in battle, the boy was considered a genius with his staff skills. Able to beat mobs and groups of enemies, and the elegance of his style of clothes, he was the hot number in any mystery. He wore loose white pants, white rubber shoes with black stripes, a white shirt, usually buttoned up, and with a kanji sign at the back, saying 'Demon'. On his green eyes were small rectangular glasses, clear when looked at directly, but the light refracts to colors when looked at other angles. 

Both boys looked at the scene calmly, not speaking, not even doing anything but breath. It was a calm moment for them, not really looking forward to anything, and not really reminiscing. It wasn't until when Aaron stood up, his glasses went down his nose, and his eyes seem to steel that Tarou looked at him worriedly. 

"What is it, Aaron?" Tarou asked. 

Aaron seem to ignore the question as he took a deep breath, breathed out and went to a relaxed posed. He put his hand beneath the nose-bridge of his glasses, and pushed them back up and finally replying Tarou's question. "Someone was talking about me..." he said in an emotionless voice. 

Tarou raised his eyes at that. "How do you know?" 

"I was about to sneeze," replied the boy emotionlessly. Tarou fell down. 

"Y-you think someone was talking about you because you were about to sneeze?" Tarou asked, standing up again. 

"Of course," Aaron said in the same emotionless tone. 

"You are one weird cold bastard..." Tarou replied, thinking it was boring enough... 

"That I am," Aaron replied, same usual tone. 

Tarou tensed a bit, his smile going to full view. It was getting boring in the room. He needed some excitement. "A cold bastard who cannot fight." 

SHINK!

Tarou jumped out of the way as Aaron suddenly had a maniac grin in his face, and a 7 foot staff made of silver colored metal with small orbs at each end. It was a family heirloom of the Savakadan Family, and passed down through the years. It can be shortened by some mysterious means, and elongated also by mysterious means. 

Tarou blocked the first strike aimed for his head, and lashed out with a fist which would have connected to Aaron's face, if the latter didn't duck, and spinned his staff to strike from above Tarou's head. 

Tarou raised his arm to block again, but he was met with a surprise as the Aaron grabbed the other end of his stick, and spun it in the other direction, right next to Tarou's chin. 

Tarou closed his eyes, waiting for the strike, but when nothing happened, he opened it again, only to see Aaron smiling at him like a maniac, and one end of the staff right beneath his chin. 

"You left this open, tsk, tsk, tsk," Aaron said, still with a grin. Taking his staff to a neutral position, the staff shrunk back to a compact size of one foot. His face reverted back the same cold emotionless expression. "Still haven't improved..." he said emotionlessly. 

"Whatever asshole," Tarou said, frowning. "I'll get you one of these days." 

"You will try..." 

++++++++

Four girls were inside the girl's locker room. One of them, Ranko, told 

"WHAT?!" shouted Kiima. 

"I said I just dove us to hell," Ranko replied sorrowfully. "I demanded the dean to make us the Tokyo U Official Martial Arts Team, and she said that if we can beat their three best fighters, she would do so." 

Reiko grinned. "So, we will have to fight that bastard Aaron, right?" 

Ranko frowned towards the girl. "How can you be so happy?! In three days time, a tournament will be held here, and we ain't prepared!" 

"Hmm, this is difficult," Xian Pu replied. "Mousse may not be as fast as I am, and he is reluctant in fighting me, but he is still a highly skilled Kung Fu practitioner." 

Kiima nodded. "Yes. I might know Tarou's style, but I have not yet been able to create moves to counter them." 

Reiko huffed. "Heh, Aaron won't know what hit him." 

Ranko drew an annoyed breath. "Look, I really don't much care of your vendetta with 'him', okay, but even if you did win, we still have Tarou and Mousse to take care off." Looking at the three girls, she frowned. "Tomorrow, we will practice thrice as hard as usual. We need to be in our best condition at the tournament. In three days, we either win, or lose, and ladies, I prefer to win." 

Xian Pu, Kiima, and Reiko nodded. 

"Alright, girls, see you tomorrow" Ranko said, nodding towards them. Xian Pu waved goodbye with a small smile, and Kiima left without a word. Reiko just smiled mysteriously, and left without a word. Ranko sighed as she saw her three friends leave. After a minute, she too left, not looking back. 

++++++++

"I saw him, but I don't believe what I saw," Ranma told Yuka. "I mean, did you see him?" 

Yuka nodded, with a disbelieved face. "He had a guitar... and he quit the basketball club..." 

"Do you think he was abducted by aliens, and those aliens changed his mind?!" Ranma asked desperately. "I mean, what if Buds was sent back with a hidden program in his brain to kill the human race! With his guitar!" 

Yuka laughed. "Ranma!" she playfully punched Ranma's shoulder. "You have been watching too much sci-fi flicks." 

Ranma grinned, and rubbed his shoulders. "Ow! That hurt!" 

Yuka rolled her eyes. "If you expect me to kiss that and make it better, you are just asking for another fist." And she raised her fist threateningly. 

"Hey!" Ranma said, slowly backing away from Yuka. "I don't want to be beaten up by a cute tomboy!" 

"Why you...!" Yuka grinned. "Come here!" 

And with that, Yuka and Ranma playfully wrestled in the grass field. Ranma tried to escape Yuka's initial tackle, but ended up kissing the ground, and Yuka, using her body momentum, pinned Ranma down with her two hands in the shoulders. 

"I win!" Yuka said, smiling. She let go of Ranma and pulled down one of her eyes, and took her tongue out to him. 

"No fair!" Ranma complained. "You pinned me down when I was not yet ready!" 

"Whatever, weakling!" Yuka joked, then laughed. "Sigh..." Yuka slid down the grass, and looked up in the sky. "I remember we used to do this when we were still kids... we wrestled until one of us would pin the other down, huh?" 

"Yeah," Ranma recalled, closing his eyes. "Good old times... hey, remember the time we were swimming so many times in your house?" 

Yuka stiffened, and closed her eyes as some painful memories came back. She sat up, with the grass rustling at her wake. Ranma opened his eyes, as he felt the surroundings turn a bit cold. He looked at Yuka who was sitting up already. He frowned. 

Something was wrong, he could feel it. Slowly approaching Yuka, Ranma put his arms on the girl's shoulders. "Yuka... hey, are you okay...?" 

"_Looooove, is a many splendor things!_" a voice suddenly caught the attention of Yuka and Ranma. "_It's the April rose... that onlyy grows... in the earrly spring!_" 

Turning around, they saw Buds smiling at them, his hand holding his guitar. Ranma balked, and Yuka blushed. "HEY!" Ranma shouted. 

"What?" Buds asked, looking confused. "I thought you guys would like some music, to increase to mood." 

Yuka blushed even more deeply than before. Ranma's face also seem to hold a bit of red. "T-that is not your business!" Yuka replied in a small voice. 

"Whatever..." and Buds began to play another song. "_Put your head on, my shouullders... whisper in my ear... baby._" 

Yuka blushed in a more unbelievable shade of crimson, and Ranma looked so embarrassed that he couldn't say anything. 

"You guys don't like that?" Buds asked. "Fine... How about this?" and he began to play again. "_It's hard to say what it is I see in you..._"

"SHUT UP!" Yuka and Ranma shouted, began to rush at Buds hoping to sock his mouth. Buds grinned as he saw the reactions. He stopped playing, and raised his hands slowly, his guitar hanging from his shoulders because of the strap. 

"Okay, okay, geez," Buds began. "I'm going already. If you wanted to be alone, you should have said so..." and with that, Buds turned around, and walked away. 

Yuka and Ranma sighed, saved from embarrassment. It was not that their relationship was a secret, but still...

"_Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain... telling me what a fool I have been..._"

Ranma and Yuka both twitched. "Can I kick his ass now?" Yuka asked. 

"Please do..." 

++++++++

It was just about half an hour since Ranko had left Tokyo U, and taking the rail transport, she was able to get to the station somewhat near her home. She would walk maybe two kilometers before reaching her home, but then, it was nothing for her. She could walk five kilometers if she needed to. 

A few passing girls in high school uniforms made Ranko look. 

__

Oh yeah, it is Rana's dismissal at this time, Ranko thought. _Maybe I can go and pick her up... _

Deciding on that, Ranko changed her course a bit towards Rana's school. It was not much further, maybe a good 200 meters. 

A few minutes later, Ranko finally saw the school building, where Rana studied. It wasn't exactly as well established as Tokyo U, but it was still respectable all girl high school. 

Ranko was about run towards the entrance when someone caught her eye. Walking slowly, she slowly approached a male who's back was turned to her. 

__

Hmm... those clothes... that guitar... no mistake. It's Buds, Ranko thought, and move towards a corner to hide herself. _What is he doing here? Maybe picking up his sister? I never did know if he had one... _

Suddenly, Buds waved in the direction of the entrance of the high school, and to Ranko's surprise, and very nasty shock, she saw her sister, 'her' 'sister' walking out, waving back to Buds. 

Rana and Buds looked at each other, smiling. Rana was talking about something, and buds just nodded, smiling back, and telling her something. Ranko was still too far to hear them, but up to that point, it was not much important, as Ranko's blue eyes became as cold as steel as she saw Buds and Rana walk away together... 

To Be Continued...

NEXT: Ohmigod! The tournament coming up, and Ranko would never forget what she saw that day! Would she snap? Would she try to kill Buds? Or worse...?! Tournament pressure is there, and her sister is somewhere there, what can one feminist do?! 


	6. Practice

Her name... is Ranko. 19 years old, with luxuriously long red hair, very sexy and healthy body, and with a love for Martial Arts, and a feminist. All her life, she dedicated herself not to be tricked, fooled or betrayed by any man, and had set standards in Toudai for which the female population could at least voice out the abuses the males' perverted practice. 

A few days ago, she had a disturbing revelation. Her sister, her lovely and cute sister, seems to be going out with a boy in college. She knew the boy a bit, and was not pleased by the newfound relationship between the two. 

She had planned this from that day forth, and right now, she had waited for hours, to execute her plan. Ranko sighed. The sun in the sky shuns down on the ground mercilessly. It was fortunate for her complexion, however, as Ranko hid inside a tall tree giving her skin shade, while waiting for her prey. 

Footsteps made themselves known, and Ranko prepared to launch herself to her intended prey. Never again would the boy dare try to touch her sister after this. Never again will the pervert try to make any more moves on other younger girls. Today, she was going to finish him, once and for all. 

The boy moved into the right position, and Ranko's eyesight only seeing red, she shouted a battle cry. "YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY F****** HANDS AWAY FROM HER!" 

The boy looked up, shocked, surprised, and fear passed through his grayish blue eyes as the red head who was wearing a skirt was landing towards him, with no regards to her modesty...

****

Sakura Season: True Love

Chapter 05: Practice

"And she comes barring down to me, and before I know what happens, she punches me right in the kisser!" Ranma said, trying not to shout. The boy was telling the stories of woe to the only person who would intelligently listen to him, and give him some manly advice. Buds.

The two boys were at "Ucchan's and Kachan's Restaurant", and it was already a few hours after Buds' and Ranma' classes. Ranma gave Buds and unexpected visit, ordering a Kasumi-chan Special Meal with Dessert. Buds was behind the counter this time, so Ranma had an easy time talking to him since he too sat on the counter. It also helped that there were only a small amount of customers. 

"Wait a minute," Buds raised his right arm. "You say Ranko ambushed you, and knocked you out with one punch?" Buds whistled. "Whoa. It means she got stronger, or you got weaker..." Alright, scratch the manly advice...

"Buds, do me a favor and shut your smart mouth for today," Ranma threatened. "I came here for advice, not for you to insult me." 

"Advice on what?" Buds shrugged his shoulders. "How to fight Ranko back, or to make you at least withstand one of Ranko's punch?"

"No!" Ranma snapped. He was not having a good day. One punch was all Ranko needed to knock him out. Not only that, Ranko seem to combo him as there are bruises in his stomach. He just found himself awake in the clinic at the end. "I just want to ask if there is any reason for Ranko to hit me like that? I mean, I left her alone for the past weeks, and I never tried to bother her. Why all the sudden hostility?" 

Buds seem to think about it, and was pacing behind the counter a bit. Ranma's mind was still a bit heavy, and his appetite was a bit ruined. It was clearly seen by the food he ordered. He didn't even eat half of it. Kasumi was a bit mad, as it was a bit of a insult to her, thinking Ranma didn't find her cooking all that pleasant. It was only by his story did she understand a bit. 

Finally, Buds stopped pacing, and looked at Ranma squarely in the eye, indicating something serious. Ranma perked up. If Buds had an idea, it would mostly be correct. "What did Ranko shout towards you before she punched you?" 

Ranma put a finger in his chin, and tried to remember. "Well, she kinda shouted about me keeping my hands away from someone..." Buds raised eyebrows at that. 

"Someone?" Buds asked. "Male or female?" 

"Ranko said 'her'," Ranma replied. "So, yeah, I guess it's a her..." 

"You don't suppose its Yuka-chan?" Buds asked. Ranma narrowed his eyes towards Buds.

"When did you start calling Yuka 'Yuka-chan'?" Ranma asked, a bit angrily. 

"Why, jealous?" Buds asked, and Ranma turned red. Buds laughed. "Nah, don't worry. I kinda call almost every cute female 'chan'. Nothing about it." 

Ranma nodded, a bit suspicious, but nevertheless satisfied. But still, they were diverting a bit from the main subject. "Well, it might be Yuka-chan... I have no other girl... and before you question that, Buds, I state that I am a very faithful boy!" 

Buds giggled. He was really going to comment about Ranma's faithfulness, but he beat him to it. Damn boring now... "Well, maybe Ranko is just watching out for Yuka. After all, Yuka and Ranko are friends. And besides, it's natural. Ranko likes Yuka, and you can tell by the way they usually hang out when you are not around." 

"I know that, but why would Ranko say to keep away from her... unless..." Ranma's eyes suddenly widened, as he recalled what Buds had said. "Ranko likes Yuka... What if...?" 

"Huh?" Buds asked, confused.

"You know, what if Ranko likes Yuka, likes Yuka... likes Yuka... likes Yuka... you know, likes her like that..." Ranma replied. 

It took a while, but Buds finally understood what Ranma was saying. "Oh... OH! You mean, Ranko likes Yuka, like you like her, right?" 

Ranma nodded. "What do you think?" Ranma asked, clearly not liking the idea. He didn't want any competition, even if it was a girl. 

"Well, Toudai is not a Military Institute, but a high standard College. People are more open about stuff like this, and since we are all still young, experimentation is so normal," Buds replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Ranma had a sick face on. Oh, he definitely didn't like the idea... 

=Martial Arts Club=

Ranko suddenly was plunged to the floor as she began sneezing a fit. Shampoo and Kiima, who were sparring with each other, stopped with some apprehension, and a few sweat drops as their friend and sempai on the floor, coughing like mad. 

"Uh, Ranko, are you okay?" Xian Pu. 

"Cough... cough... someone... cough... must be talking about me..." Ranko tried to stand up, and began to whack herself in the chest. "Damnit... I wonder if it was Ranma..." 

Kiima suddenly looked surprised. "Why would Ranma talk about you?" 

Ranko suddenly looked embarassed. "I was... stalking a boy who was... having some perverted ideas with my sister... so I awaited for him... and I think I snapped... I just attacked Ranma..." 

Kiima and Xian Pu stared at Ranko with wide eyes. "You didn't..." Kiima began. 

"I did... kinda," Ranko replied, bowing her head. "What a great martial artist I am, huh? Discipline, control, inner calmness, all down the drain." 

"Ano... you didn't kill Ranma, right?" Xian Pu asked. Kiima and Ranko stared at Xian Pu with raised eyebrows. 

"Xian Pu, you know Ranko doesn't..."

"WHAT?!" Ranko shouted. "Kill Ranma?! I WISH!" Kiima face faulted. 

"What?! How could you think something like that?!" Kiima shouted. Sure, she was comfortable teaching perverts some lessons and manners, but Ranko seem to be enjoying what she does, beating up boys. It is also weird since Ranko has an ongoing relationship with another boy Kiima never met. One can never cease to wonder.

"Look, I don't usually ask any of you why you hate some boys," Ranko began. "So would you please extend the same courtesy to me? I have my reasons why I detest Ranma." 

"So, you beat Ranma up because you detest him?" Xian Pu asked. 

"I wish," Ranko replied. Taking a look around, she looked out if there was anyone listening to them. Seeing no one, she sighed. "I was... trying to teach a SOB about taking advantage of my sister..." 

Kiima and Xian Pu gasped. "T-taking advantage... o-of your s-sister?!" Kiima asked, surprised. "Ranma?" 

Ranko scowled. "No! Not Ranma! I was waiting for Buds!" By the time Ranko said that, Kiima and Xian Pu raised their eyes in disbelief. 

Buds had been the hot number of rumors the whole week. His absence, and seemingly the ignorance of the professors when his name was mentioned, it was a mystery everyone wanted to solve. Many tried to figure out for his disappearance. Alien abduction, Death, Accident, and not the least, the most famous one, Elopement. 

There were rumors Buds had eloped with an older woman. Those rumors started when one of the News Club had photographic proof that Buds had some relationship with an older woman he was seen playing basketball with outside the Toudai. 

The Elopement rumor went to a great uproar when Buds came back, seemingly losing interest in basketball and now moving to music. Many have said that Buds broke up his relationship with the woman, and had been divorced. 

Kiima had to facefault every time a girl from the Martial Arts Club would whisper how Buds' pervertedness would be able to lure an older woman to his web of deceit and lies. It also didn't help that another one suggested that the woman had been pregnant, and Buds had to break up with her because he couldn't take the responsibility. 

Xian Pu and Kiima were smart enough not to listen to the rumors. It was sort of mind boggling on how the girls would easily believe such out of the question gossip. Ranko, fortunately like Kiima and Xian Pu, always wanted proof about any statement before believing. Reiko was... unusually quiet about Buds. Even when Ranko catches him and Ranma doing something a wee bit perverted, she would always be in the back of the group, all quiet. It was weird. 

"Are you sure Buds was... taking advantage of your sister?" Kiima asked, believing Ranko broke from the pressure. The tournament was two more days, and she's been cracking her brain too much. "I mean, although he is a... normal boy..." by that, she meant a sexually active young man, "but he doesn't give me an impression of being a manipulative SOB." 

"That is what you think," Ranko said, gritting her teeth. Right now, she had a dummy set up, holding a guitar looking stick, and she began kicking the dummy in the crotch. "I saw him, and Rana. He was waiting for her, and then, he grabbed her... and he forcefully kissed her... and... and... AAAGGGHHH!!!" she began to kick the dummy with more intensity. 

Xian Pu looked at Ranko, and began to approach Kiima slowly. When she was near her, Xian Pu whispered into Kiima's ear. "I think Ranko watched too much TV..." 

Kiima nodded. "I agree..." 

"FINE! WHO ASKED YOU PEOPLE!" Ranko shouted as she punched the dummy head on, and broke the strings, releasing powder in her hands. Kiima and Xian Pu sighed. 

"Look, it is just that we don't believe Buds is capable of doing things like that," Kiima began. 

"For one, Buds is scared of you," Xian Pu began, remembering Buds from a week ago. 

"Not now, he isn't," Ranko declared sounding both respectfully and angrily. "Just yesterday, when he showed up again. I bumped into him, and he wasn't all that meek anymore, but more outspoken. He grew, although impossible as it may seem, a backbone." 

Kiima and Xian Pu stared at each other. That was new. 

"Uh... Anyway, look, we all know Buds for how many years? Ever since the Ranma ½ show, right?" Kiima asked Xian Pu and Ranko. "We all know him. Xian Pu knows him! I know him! We both know that no way in hell would he pull a stunt like this. Even Reiko would agree with us, what you saw was not real! He would never try to do that to any female, any less your sister!"

"And I am telling you, I saw what I saw!" Ranko replied. She sighed. This argument was useless. They need to train. Speaking of which... "Hey, where is Reiko by the way?" 

Kiima and Xian Pu silently sighed at the change of subject. "Reiko told us she would train with Tatewaki for a while." 

"Tatewaki? The Kendo Champion?" Ranko asked. 

Tatewaki was one of Toudai's legendary Kendo practitioner. Having learned the art of the sword since the age of 10, Tatewaki had the prowess and skills that made him respected among peers. And no, his last name isn't Kuno. And no, he doesn't speak poetry. And no, he isn't a cheating bastard. Last Ranko heard was Tatewaki was still having an ongoing long time relationship with Kodachi, his fiancée. 

"Yeah, Reiko said she needed to sharpen her Kendo skills against 'him'," Xian Pu replied. "I, too, asked my father to teach me more Kung Fu, so I can be very ready against Mousse." 

"I am already developing moves to counter against Tarou's grappling techniques," Kiima replied. 

Ranko nodded. "Alright, people. You guys practice, while I think of a way to get that SOB back." 

Kiima and Xian Pu groaned. 

"Ranko, look, can we just concentrate on our situation right now?" Kiima asked. "After this is all over, then you can concentrate more on Buds. But please, for the sake of our faction, ignore him..."

Ranko gritted her teeth. "I'll try... but I won't promise."

=Ucchan's and Kachan's Restaurant=

"_There is a boy... who is weak as he can be... never to realize... that he is the weakest anyone can see! Being punched... by a red head girl! Knocking him out... like a rag doll on a whirl!_" 

"Would you do me a great favor?!" Ranma asked nastily. "COULD YOU PLEASE STOP SINGING?!" 

Buds frowned, putting down his guitar. "What is wrong with you, Ranma? How can you condemn a poor boy because he was just singing?!" 

"Singing about me!" Ranma replied. "Yeah, like I will allow you to insult me like that!" 

Buds smirked, and made a fake sigh. "Sigh, Ranma, if you always seem to lose your temper and make yourself look guilty, you are missing a lot! So what if a cute red head kicked your ass?" 

"Yeah, say it louder, and I'm going to drop my drum set at your head!" Ranma threatened. 

"Geez, violent college boy," Buds replied. Putting down his guitar, he began to unbutton his white shirt, ignoring Ranma's shaking figure. 

It was almost dinner time, and Buds' shift was going to an end. With the night shifters already lining up, Kasumi was sweet enough to dismiss Buds earlier. 

Ranma had a curious look at Kasumi. Although she was usually cheerful, he noticed something when Kasumi seem to regard Buds. Her voice was more... soft spoken. Her demeanor changed from cheerful to serious, and her eyes seem to regard the boy with fire. Ranma concluded only one thing... 

__

The heck, is Buds having a relationship with Kasumi? Ranma thought. With that, he looked at Buds preparing his bag, while Kasumi was chatting with him. They were a bit serious. _Damn that Buds! How can he have a relationship with his boss? And he tells me I have a weird relationship with Yuka, who used to hate me... which reminds me... why did she hate me?_

Ranma's mind went to thinking mode as he suddenly realized why did Yuka hated him before so much. Sure, he was a bit of a pervert, but she seem to dislike him strongly. Now, they were doing way much better than before, yet there is still that nagging feeling in Ranma's heart. What was the reason why Yuka seem to hate him so? 

"Hey Ranma!" Buds shouted, waving his hand in front of Ranma's face. Ranma blinked, and recovered. Looking back at Buds, he saw that the boy was ready to leave, with his backpack, guitar, and...

"Buds... what is that thing you are holding?" Ranma asked, pointing at a tube Buds was holding. 

Buds raised his arm a bit, and showed Ranma the tube. "This? Oh, just a cylinder where I keep my stick." 

Ranma raised his eyebrows. "Stick?"

"Billiard stick," Buds replied, taking the cover of the cylinder off. He showed Ranma two sticks, both connecting to one long stick. 

"You play Billiards?" Ranma asked, surprised. Buds smiled. 

"Yeah," Buds replied, smiling. Ever since the accident, Buds had wanted to find a sport which he could do with his damaged limbs. He tried table tennis, but he found out he wasn't fast enough when the girl opponent he had drove one ball up his nose. There was also chess, but Buds felt it was long and a bit boring. StarCraft was much better. 

But Billiards... ah! It was a fun game in thinking again and strategizing. One would need to get the angle for hitting the ball, to know how strong one would need to hit the ball, and how to manipulate the cue ball after it hits its target.

"It's a nice game, man," Buds began. "Hey, lets pass by this place where I usually play, alright? We can both play." 

Ranma smiled. "Sure!" 

++++++++

The two boys walked with a certain swagger as they seem to whistle a tune. Although not mentioned before, Ranma was also in the music club. When Buds arrived yesterday, and played his guitar, the professor saw him as a boy with a gift. He had partnered Ranma and Buds together, and told them to make a piece for their project. 

Buds and Ranma were friends ever since they were 15 years of age. They shared almost everything together, and had shared each others lives. Nothing, not even Ranma's acting career could stain that. 

While they were walking down the street, another figure walked towards them. Female, short brown hair, and a shinai in her back. She had a clear sheen of sweat in her forehead, as her training had been increased by a notch. 

__

Damn that Tatewaki! Reiko thought as she felt her forearms. They were aching. _Why couldn't he just hold back for a bit?! I only came to train, not to challenge him! _

Still, she was grateful. If Tatewaki goes out to push her hard, Reiko might be able to pull it off. She could already sense her speed increasing with each passing slash and strike. Aaron would never know what hit him!

Speaking of being hit, she was heavy in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone bump into her. She staggered back, and put one foot behind her, giving her some support. She looked at the person who she just bumped into. 

Ranma's eyes went as wide as platters. He forgot the tune Buds and he were singing. He forgot they were going to a place where they would play billiards. He forgot that he had a test the next day. Right now, in his mind, was with the girl in front of them. "Re... Reiko?!" 

"Oh, hey," Reiko greeted neutrally. Looking at who bumped her, she smiled a bit. "Hey Buds." 

"Hey Reiko," Buds greeted, smiling too. Ranma looked at Reiko, then to Buds. What was going on?!

"Heh, you never told me why you were missing for a week," Reiko began. "I called your parents, just to make sure." 

"Worried about me? Gee, I'm touched," Buds said cheerfully. 

"B-Buds...?" Ranma muttered weakly. "What I going on? She's REIKO! One of Ranko's cohorts! She'll tell on us!" 

Reiko snorted a bit, finding Ranma's reaction a bit weird and funny. "Gee, Buds, why is Ranma so nervous now?" 

"Oh, Ranko beat him up because he was seeing Yuka," Buds replied, shrugging his shoulders. Ranma twitched. Buds was insulting him again. "So, what brings you here?" Buds asked, ignoring Ranma's reaction. 

"I just finished my training with Tatewaki," Reiko replied. "You have heard about the tournament, right?" 

Buds nodded. "Yeah. The male faction against the female, right?" 

Reiko nodded. "You will cheer for us, ne?" Reiko asked, giving Buds a small noogie with her closed fist. 

"I'll cheer for you," Buds replied truthfully. "But I can't promise to cheer for Ranko or the others." 

"Hmph, typical," Reiko replied. She began to walk away. "And do tell your parents to visit my parents. It's been a while since I took my katana out on you." 

Buds smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I entered by accident, Reiko. Don't tell me you are still holding that against me." 

Reiko didn't reply, but walked away. Buds waved at her back. Ranma was the only person who found the scene... disturbing. After a minute of looking, back and forth to Buds and Reiko, he looked at Buds, who was still waving, and asked, "Wha... how...? When...?"

"How do I know Reiko?" Buds asked, guessing what Ranma was asking. Ranma nodded. "I knew her before I met you, Ranma," Buds replied, turning his back on the other boy, looking up in the sky with a wishy-washy expression. "I walked in on her dressing up. Boy, did it shake my psyche..." and Buds suddenly giggled. "Come on, Ranma," Buds called. "Let's see how you fare against me in 9-Ball." 

Ranma sighed. "You have a weird life." 

"You have no idea," Buds replied, smiling mysteriously. 

To Be Continued...

NEXT: Tournment! Ranko finally confronts Buds! Xian Pu and Mu Tsu! How will it fare?!


	7. Side Story: Fanfiction songfic

__

Buds took a few moments and checked out his guitar, tightening and loosening the strings where needed. Looking back towards Ranma, he gave his okay sign. 

Ranma understood the thumbs-up sign, and hit his sticks a bit, trying to get into his own mood. It took a minute or so, but then, he was ready. He gave a nod to Buds. 

Buds smiled. He cranked up his guitar, and began to sing... 

++++++++

Moviestars from my country   
Try to take the poverty to vote them for election   
Little girls from Hentai screens   
Dream of silver fluid semenation   
And if you have these kind of dreams   
You better start Fanfiction.   
  
It's the edge of the world   
And all of the people's imagination   
The sun may rise in the East   
But won't affect your location   
It's understood that fans   
keep making Fanfiction   
  
Pay your imagination very well   
To break the spell of aging   
Tenchi; is this your thing   
Or is that Ranma you are writing?

  
Chorus:   
First born being torn   
From cats to co-orns

Writing in Fanfiction

Writing in Fanfiction

  
Marry an anime girl would be my fairy to the world   
Ignoring my very own constellation   
A teenage Asuka with a baby inside   
Getting high on information   
And winning a vacation

It's in Fanfiction   
  
Space may be the final frontier   
But in imagination, its just the basement   
Talbain can you hear the spheres   
Singing vampires off station to station   
And Cell is not far away   
It's now called Fanfiction   
  
Born and raised by those who praise   
Without the control of population everybody's been there and   
I do mean on Fanfiction   
  
Chorus   
  
Destruction leads to a very rough road   
But it also breeds variation   
And earthquakes in a timestream   
They're just another good vibration   
And magical girls couldn't save the world   
Another form of Fanfiction   
  
Pay your imagination very well   
To break the spell of aging   
Might be sicker than the rest   
But there is no test   
Since this is what you're craving   
  
Chorus


End file.
